Destino
by Cristy-chan
Summary: Ambientado en Inazuma Eleven Go! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Haruna y Tachimukai no se han visto pero el destino es muy impredecible. ¿Voverán a reencontrarse? Mas parejas secundarias. ¡Subido el ultimo capitulo! (despues de años, mis disculpas)
1. Añoranza

**Bueno, a lo mejor pensáis que como es que hago OTRO fic cuando llevo dos aun sin acabar peeerooo ¡es que las ideas salen y tengo que escribirlas! Aunque quiero dedicarle el fic enteramente a Kristinagm18 que es la que me lo ha pedido. ¡Espero que te guste Cris! ^^**

**Nota: Un apunte que quiero hacer es que voy a empezar el fic con el capitulo 18, que, aunque no lo he visto ni veré u.ú pues me lo he inventado pero después, no serán los mismos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son todos, completa y exclusivamente de level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Añoranza<strong>

El sol caía por el horizonte y en el instituto Raimon solo quedaban unos cuantos estudiantes y profesores recogiendo sus cosas para volver a sus casas, entre ellos Haruna que, como su deber de profesora en tácticas del equipo, estaba terminando de recopilar información sobre el siguiente equipo con el que jugarían. Sin querer, golpeó una de las fotos que tenía en la mesa de su despacho. Al recogerla no pudo evitar mirarla con añoranza.

Le echaba mucho de menos, pero tenía que olvidarle… ¿olvidarle? ¿Se puede olvidar a tu primer amor? Tenía que intentarlo, el se había marchado lejos. Pero esos ojos azules le traían tantos recuerdos… Miró la foto; eran ella y él hace tres años. Abrazó la foto con fuerza y acarició su contorno.

- Tachimukai... -susurró observándole fijamente.

Era la última foto que se habían hecho los dos juntos. Fue en la boda de Endo y Natsumi pero, después de ese acontecimiento, todos se habían distanciado. Con el único que mantenía el contacto era con su hermano y ahora con Endo.

Agitó la cabeza dispersando esos pensamientos, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a casa. Quizás una ducha caliente le vendría bien.

* * *

><p>Tenma iba caminando de regreso a casa después de haber estado entrenando<p>

- ¡Qué hambre me ha entrado! –exclamó Tenma hablando consigo mismo- espero que Aki-nee haya preparado mucha comida –continuó mientras se imaginaba una gran variedad de platos en su cabeza.

Sin embargo tan ensimismado se encontraba que no se fijó en que alguien andaba en su misma direción y terminó chocando y cayendo al suelo, haciendo mascullar de dolor.

- Perdona –se disculpo esa persona agachandose- iba pensando en… ¿Tenma? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Tenma dejó de frotarse la parte dolida y levantó la cabeza sorprendido- ¡Entrenador Endo! –exclamó sorprendido- acababa de terminar de entrenar por mi cuenta.

- Te pareces a mí de pequeño –comentó risueño el castaño provocando una sonrisa en el pequeño centro-campista- Oye, ¿Qué te parece que si te vienes conmigo a cenar? Te invito –terminó con una sonrisa.

- ¿A cenar con usted? –preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡Claro! Acabo de terminar de comprar la comida e iba de camino a casa –dijo elevando su mano cargada de bolsas como prueba.

- ¡¿E-en serio?!

- Pero si no quieres…

- ¡Sí, claro que quiero! –gritó Tenma emocionandose con la idea de poder visitar la casa de su mayor ídolo.

- ¡Estupendo! -rió- ¡Pues venga! -dijo elevando el brazo- Te vas a chupar los dedos ¡La comida de hoy es riquísima! –empezo a caminar.

El castaño sonrió, ya notaba como su estomago rugir- Comida riq... ¡Ah! -Tenma freno en seco recordando a Aki- cuando lleguemos a su casa me gustaría llamar por teléfono, tengo que avisar de que no iré a casa para cenar.

- Faltaría más.

* * *

><p><em>En un país bastante lejano:<em>

- Ya he llegado –anunció un chico alto y de ojos negros entrando por la puerta al tiempo que colgaba un abrigo- ¿Sabes lo que más me fastidia de estudiar aquí? El frío que hace todo el año.

- No se puede evitar, Goenji-san –comentó un chico castaño- Londres no es que sea conocido como un país cálido.

- Lo sé Tachimukai, pero no me vas a decir que no echas de menos los días con sol –respondió el.

- Bueno –dijo Tachimukai estirándose desde su mesa. Habia estado toda la tarde revosando unos papeles- en cuanto terminemos la carrera de medicina podríamos volver a Japón.

Shuuya guardo silencio- Sabes ,Tachimukai... no sé si quiero regresar –se apoyo en la ventana y observó a los coches pasar.

El tranquilo rostro de Tachimukai cambió a una mueca enfadada al escuchar a su amigo- Ya hemos hablado de eso –dijo acercándose- No es bueno que esté así, Goenji-san.

- Tienes razón debería estar radiando de felicidad porque la persona que quiero se casó con uno de mis mejores amigos –ironizó. Estaba harto de tener siempre esa conversación

- ¿Pero arregla algo con esta actitud? Si al menos le hubiese dicho…

- No eres el mas indicado para recriminarme nada –murmuro Goenji enfadado- ¿Y qué pasa con Haruna? Llevamos dos años aquí y ni siquiera la has llamado una sola vez -comenzo a elevar el tono- Cuando te viniste conmigo pudiste habérselo dicho ¡Pero no lo hiciste!

Al girarse hacia el vio como el chico se encontraba cabizbajo_- Mierda _-apreto los puños- Tachimukai -se rascó el cuello- Yo no...

El menor levantó la cabeza sorprendido y negando con rapidez- ¡Ah! ¡N-no pasa nada! -dijo sonriendo falsamente- Tiene razón de todas maneras... -murmuró- Soy un cobarde, no he cambiado en 10 años...

- Oye...

- Además, lo más seguro es que ya este con alguien. Quizás con Fubuki-san o incluso Kogure.

- No digas tonterias, Kogure está muy ocupado con la empresa y Fubuki estaba saliendo con una chica cuando nos fuimos –contradijo Shuuya- no creo que este saliendo con nadie.

- A-aunque no esté con nadie no puedo llamarla y decirle después de dos años: "¡Hola Haruna! ¿Qué tal? Verás, siempre te he querido pero como me fui a otro país y no quería perderte como amiga nunca lo dije"

- No de esa forma pero…

- Goenji-san -frunció el ceño.

- Mira Tachimukai, yo no podré decirle a Natsumi... -los recuerdos le invadieron pribandole de continuar la frase- De todas formas tú estás a tiempo ¿A qué diablos esperas? ¿A que venga aquí?

- No claro que no -nego- Voy a preparar la comida, hoy te toca a ti poner la mesa –dijo alejándose a la cocina, dando la conversación por zanjada.

Goenji suspiró y empezó a colocar los platos. No quería que su amigo pasase por lo que el pasó. ¿Tachimukai no quería hacer nada? Muy bien, él sí haría algo. Aunque eso significase revivir dolorosos recuerdos…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo sé, muy corto ¿verdad? Tranquilos, intentaré hacerlos más largos ^^ aunque… me da a mí que os estáis preguntando cosas como ¿Tachimukai y Goenji en Londres?, ¿Endo y Natsumi casados? Bueno, Tachi y Shuuya están en Londres porque están estudiando, *silencio* ¡Oh, venga ya! Es que sería muy fácil si estuviesen toooodos en el mismo país, así es más divertido. La siguiente pregunta bueno, sabéis que soy de las más grandes fans del Tachiharu, Endaki y Goensumi así que esto no quedará así pero entenderéis que tengo que ponerle obstáculos a las parejas ¿no? XD Si no, ¿Por qué iba a empezar la historia por el dichoso cap ¬¬? Y bueno, la pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué piensa hacer Goenji?<strong>

**Nada más que decir. Espero que os haya gustado y que me enviéis un review por ello ;3**

**¡Besos y abrazos**! **¡Cuidaos mucho! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	2. La cena

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es todo propiedad de level-5  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones: Las palabras en cursiva pueden indicar;Pensamientos, llamadas telefónicas y finalmente, flashbacks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El trayecto hacia la casa de Endo habia sido más corto de lo que Tenma se esperaba. Entre comentarios sobre el equipo y prosimos rivales llegaron a la casa del antiguo capital del Raimon.<p>

- Muy bien Tenma, ya hemos llegado -dijo Endo detendiendose.

- La casa del entrenador…-murmuró Tenma impresionado

- Tenma -llamó Mamoru notando que el pequeño no le seguía- ¿Vienes o te quedas fuera? –le dijo abriendo la puerta

- ¡Ya voy!

Una vez que entraron una mujer pelirroja salió de lo que debía ser la cocina- Bienvenido, Endo-kun –dijo sonriendole.

- Ya estoy en casa –dijo Endo- Natsumi, este es Tenma, uno de mis jugadores, le he invitado a quedarse a cenar.

- Soy Tenma Matsuzake -se presento haciendo una reverencia- encantado… esto...

- Natsumi –dijo- Endo Natsumi.

- Encantado Natsumi-san -sonrio.

Endo le entregó las bolsas con la comida a la joven- ¿Has puesto la mesa?

Ella negó- Todavía no. Id poniéndola mientras hago la cena -le contesto dirigiendose de nuevo a la cocina.

- Muy bien, Tenma si quieres llamar a tu casa el teléfono está en el salón -explicó Endo- ven, te lo enseño.

Al entrar en el salón se quedó maravillado. En las paredes había fotos del Inazuma Japan y camisetas de jugadores de diferentes países. Se acercó un poco mas y en una de las fotos pudo distinguir a su entrenador, Mamoru Endo, a otro de los mejores portero del mundo, Yuuki Tachimukai, al jugador estrella, Shuuya Goenji, a…a… ¿a su nee-chan?

- ¡Tenma! –le llamó Endo- aquí está el teléfono.

- Ah, sí gracias –cogió el teléfono y marco. Segundos después una voz se escuchó a través del aparato.

_- ...¿Sí?_

- Nee-chan -se rasco la cabeza nervioso- S-soy yo… -tartamudeó a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir segundos después.

- ¡_Tenma Matsuzake! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡Estaba muy preocupada! _–escuchó a Aki suspirar con fuerza, en un intento vano de relajarse-_ No vuelvas a irte a ninún sitio antes de avisarme nunca más._

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –dijo Tenma- Yo iba para casa pero me he encontrado con el entrenador Endo y ¡adivina!, ¡me ha invitado a cenar! –finalizó emocionado mirando a su entrenador el cual, le dirigió una sonrisa.

- _Te... ha invitado a cenar_ –Aki se quedó en silencio.

- Si -se rasco la cabeza- … ¿Te has enfadado mucho?

- _No sé que voy a hacer contigo_ -la escucho murmurar instantes después- _que se le va a hacer. Pero en cuanto termines vuelves sin entretenert_e

- Vale, nee-chan ¡Hasta luego! –se despidió Tenma.

- ¿Qué tal? –preguntó Endo terminando de poner las cosas.

- Bien. Creo…

- Chicos, aquí está la comida -dijo Natsumi con un montón de brochetas y onigiris en los platos- Como tenemos a un chico en edad de crecer he preparado mucha comida así que ¡Adelante!

Al ver toda esa comida Endo trago en seco. Tenma, aun extrañado por su expresión cogió el primer trozo y, felizmente, se lo metió en la boca…

* * *

><p><em>Londres<em>

Goenji entró por las puertas de una tienda y se sentó a esperar. Minutos después un hombre llegó y entraron en un despacho donde, después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, se estrecharon las manos.

- Muy bien señor Goenji -dijo el hombre- Entonces con esto todo queda acordado. No habra ningún problema, se lo aseguro.

- Gracias –respondió serio.

- Dos billetes para Japón...- murmuro el hombre tecleando en el ordenador- Listo señor, espero que disfrute de su viaje -dijo entregandole unos papeles.

- Si, yo también lo espero –dijo Goenji mostrando media sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Tras un extenuante dia de trabajo, Haruna había llegado a casa. Mientras se preparaba la cena empezó a pensar sobre sus compañeros, ¿dónde estarían? Endo estaba con Natsumi pero a ella no la había visto más.<p>

Endo-san y Natsumi-san. Nunca pensó que ellos dos terminarían juntos.

- _Fue un duro golpe para Goenji-san y para Aki-san"_ –pensó.

Aki Kino… su mejor amiga en el colegio, con la que siempre había contado en lo bueno y en lo malo. Las dos lo pasaron muy mal en su niñez con respecto a sus... amores no correspondidos. Aki lo pasó fatal cuando se enteró sobre la boda y ella estuvo igual cuando Tachimukai y Goenji anunciaron que se iban a estudiar medicina a Londres. Aún recordaba perfectamente el día de la partida…

_Aeropuerto de Inazuma. 6.52 am de la mañana y medio equipo de fútbol reunido para despedirse de dos antiguos miembros de Inazuma Japón. En unos minutos ellos Goenji y Tachimukai subirían al avión para irse a Londres a estudiar medicina y Haruna aún no se había despedido de los chicos, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos, asimilándolo todo._

_- Eh, Haruna –le llamó la atención Goenji, el cual, caminaba hacia ella- ¿Me voy a tener que ir sin despedirme de ti?_

_- Perdona Goenji-san –dijo ella abrazándole- Espero que os vaya muy bien allí, seguro que sacaréis las mejores notas de toda la universidad –le respondió._

_- Eso está mejor –dijo consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a la ex-manager._

_- ¿Tú estarás bien? –preguntó. Sabía que Goenji había estado deprimido y que una de las razones de irse al extranjero era no ver a Natsumi viviendo con su amigo._

_- Estaré bien, tranquila –dijo revolviéndole la cabeza- te dejo. Hay otra persona que se quiere despedir._

_Al irse Goenji, otra persona ocupo su lugar a su lado. La misma persona que con una sonrisa podía hacer que su corazón empezará a latir rápidamente y que sus mejillas adquirieran un brillante color carmín. Con el paso de los años se había vuelto más guapo y el fútbol le había dejado una buena marca en él, ahora tenía unos brazos y piernas fuertes y ágiles. El pelo no había cambiado pero los ojos, ahora eran aún mas azules si podía caber._

_- Hola Tachi-kun –dijo sin poder mirarle a la cara. No podía. Como lo hiciera, se pondría a llorar._

_- H-hola –respondió tímidamente. Aún con el tiempo, esa personalidad no se le había ido y eso al parecer de la chica, le hacía más adorable- Haruna... quiero que sepas que te voy a echar mucho de menos._

_- Yo también te echaré de menos –sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse. ¿Por qué tenia que ponerse tans ensible a su lado?  
><em>

_- Y... hay otra cosa que quiero decirte -dijo Tachimukai mirándole a los ojos._

_La chica ladeo su cabeza- ¿El qué?_

_Tras un supiro y una aclaracion de garganta parte del chico comenzo a hablar- Quiero decirte que…que…que siempre…serás mi mejor amiga aquí y en cualquier otro lugar._

"_Mi mejor amiga..."_

_El tan solo escuchar esas palabras provocaron el efecto contrario en ella. Había descubierto nuevos sentimientos por el portero y no era precisamente lo que se había imaginado que le diría._

_- Tu también…eres y serás mi mejor amigo –consiguió decir, dándole un abrazo._

_- ¡Eh, tortolitos! –exclamó Midorikawa desde lejos pero ante la penetrante mirada de Kido rectificó- ...bueno, chicos ¿Vale? da igual, ¡El avión va a salir!_

_Tachimukai y Haruna llegaron hasta el grupo y, cuando Goenji y Tachimukai iban a desaparecer por la puerta, Haruna no pudo evitar soltar al aire la pregunta que le carcomía desde que se enteró del viaje._

_- ¡Tachi-kun! –exclamo llamando la atención del portero- ¿Volverás pronto? –preguntó con esperanza._

_Tachimukai la miro sorprendido. Sonrió- ¡Claro! ¡Volveré, cuando menos te lo esperes y más me necesites! ¡Es una promesa! –dijo llevándose la mano al corazón. _

_-...Es una promesa Tachi-kun –dijo sonriendo haciendo el mismo acto que el chico... _

- ¿Cómo le irá a Aki-san? –se preguntó de repente en voz alta-… creo que tenía su número por aquí… -buscando entre todos los cajones que encontraba a su paso y a conciencialo lo encontró- ¡Ajá! -exclamo con triunfo- Veamos, si sigue teniendo el mismo número de móvil debería... –dijo marcando el número. Segundos despues alguien descolgo el teléfono.

- _No estoy en casa_ –respondió una joven con voz desganada.

- … ¿Aki-san? Soy Haruna.

- ._¿Haruna? No puede ¿Otonashi Haruna?_

- Si… sé que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos pero…

- _¡Cómo has estado_! -la escuchó más animada- _Te he echado mucho de menos todos estos años_

Haruna sonrió, esa si era su amiga- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos. Estoy bien, me he convertido en la profesora en tácticas del club de futbol del Raimon.

- _¿Del Raimon?_ -repitió la joven- _Que raro_, _Tenma nunca te ha mencionado…_

- ¿Tenma-kun? ¿Es que le conoces?

- _Se puede decir que sí _-la escuchó reir- _Es mi primo._

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba- ¡No puede ser! -sonrio ante tal coincidencia.

- _¿Y qué pasa?_ –preguntó- _¿Ocurre algo malo para que me llames a estas horas de la noche?_ -cambio su voz a una preocupada

- ¡No! No... solo... tenía ganas de volver a verte, Aki-san, ya sabes... hablar contigo como antes. Pero no se te escucha muy alegre, ¿te pasa algo?

Notó como se removía incómoda- _Me gustaría más contártelo en persona… además tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vienes con Tenma a casa?_

- Nada me gustaria mas –sonrió Haruna desde su casa- Entonces nos vemos mañana -Haruna colgó, alegre por saber que al día siguiente volvería a ver a su antigua amiga. De verdad, necesitaba hablar con ella…

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué te ha parecido la cena Tenma-kun? –preguntó Natsumi alegre después de haber recogido los platos.<p>

- Me… me ha gustado –dijo sonriendo pero con los ojos llorosos- O-oiga entrenador, ¿me contaría una historia antes de irme? Me haría mucha ilusión.

- ¡Claro! –dijo Endo ,también emocionado, al acabarse un vaso gigante de agua. La verdad es que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el muchacho.

Y así pasó el tiempo hasta que Natsumi les avisó que ya era hora de que Tenma se fuera.

- Bueno Tenma –dijo Endo- espero que no te haya aburrido.

- ¡Qué va! Cuando me las cuenta mi nee-chan suena geniales, ¡pero la forma en la que me lo ha contado Endo-san, ha sido increíble! –comentó contento- Se hace tarde. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!, ¡Adiós! –se despidió alejándose.

- ¿La hermana de Tenma-kun le contaba historias del club? –preguntó Natsumi mirando a Endo.

- No lo sé –le respondió Endo- a lo mejor la conocemos –dijo Endo viendo el camino por dónde se había ido Tenma.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he intentado poner sutilmente como ellos no han soportado la cena ¿Se ha notado?<br>**

**Algunas pensabais que Tenma iba a nombrar a Aki pero en mi fic, como habla de ella como su *nee-chan* (Hermana mayor) pues no ha sido posible… ¡Lo siento mucho! Nada me habría gustado más que ponerlo así pero es que entonces iría todo tan rápido… tengo que poner el ambiente primero ^^ Haruna y Aki se reencontrarán en el siguiente capítulo después de tanto tiempo ¿Qué pasará?**

**Ya he respondido a los reviews mandados en privado pero de todas formas muchas gracias a: _Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, LovelyGirl84, Shouko-Marigold, ali-chii, Tai Zaizen, Inazumasonic, Etr5, Kissiee, Michel-nippah, Tania (ya lo he subido ^^ haber si te gusta ;D) y Harumaru-chan._**

**¡Por favor seguid enviándome, que me alegran el día! ^O^ cuidaos mucho chicos y chicas ¡Hasta el capi 3!**


	3. Billete a Japón y un reencuentro

**¡Aloha! ¡Sean bienvenidos a mi dulce…fic! XD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me perteneces. Todo esto lo hago por pura diversión, no gano dinero ni nada que se le parezca escribiéndolos  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones: Las palabras en cursiva, son pensamientos.**

* * *

><p>- Ya he llegado nee-chan –dijo Tenma abriendo la puerta- ¡Hola Sasuke! –saludó a su gran perro que había salido a su encuentro.<p>

- Sasuke te ha echado de menos esta noche –dijo Aki saliendo de una habitación sonriendo- ¿Qué tal la cena?

- Muy agradable, aunque... Natsumi-san hizo una comida… -puso cara de desagrado- con demasiada sal.

- Con que Natsumi ¿eh? –susurró con voz neutral girandose

- Sí -siguio hablando el castaño ajeno a la chica- Endo-san me contó algunas de sus historias ¡fue increíble! son casi iguales a como tú me las cuentas... ¡Ah! por cierto, me pareció verte en una de las fotos que tienen en la pared…

Aki al oír eso se detuvo.

-…junto a todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan ¿Tu estuviste con ellos y no me lo habías contado? -la joven no respondia- ¿Nee-chan?...¿Aki-nee?

- S-sería alguna chica que se me parecía –dijo Aki- Ah ,Tenma, mañana quiero que vuelvas a casa con Otonashi-sensei, me acabo de enterar de que la conocías

- ¿Otonashi-san? ¿La conoces? –preguntó extrañado.

- Si, éramos buenas amigas en la escuela y hoy he hablado con ella, me gustaría que vinile mostrases el camino.

- ¡Claro! Cuenta con ello nee-chan –respondió alegre- bueno, me voy a dormir ¡vamos Sasuke!

Aki asintió y se giró con rumbo a su habitación pero, en el último instante se giro hacia su primo, dubitativa- Tenma –le llamó- ¿Puedo... hacerte una pregunta?

- Ahá –dijo Tenma extrañado por la actitud de su prima.

- Tu…tu entrenador…-no conseguía terminar la frase- ¿...parecía feliz?

- Pues –esa pregunta no se la esperaba- supongo que sí, estábamos a gusto.

Tras oir esa respues pareció relajarse- Ya veo –sin embargo bajó la mirada, entristecida- Bueno, duerme bien Tenma. Buenas noches -dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella y quedandose apoyada en ella al terminar de cerrarla.

* * *

><p><em>En Londres:<em>

- ¡QUÉ HA HECHO QUÉ! –se escuchó decir por todo el edificio.

- Ya te lo he dicho –dijo Goenji sin cambiar su expresion ni bajar la mirada del periodico- ve preparando la maleta, nos vamos a Japón en tres días.

- ¡No podemos! –intento excusarse- ¡T-tenemos exámenes!… ¡No podemos irnos sin más dejando aquí los estudios!

- Hablando así cualquiera diría que no quieres ver a Haruna… -cerró el periódico- He pedido que nos aplacen los exámenes, solo serán unas semanas en recompensa a todo nuestro esfuerzo. ¿Qué hay de malo?

- ¡N-No es que no quiera verla! –dijo Tachimukai sonrojándose- Me gustaria pero… tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? –preguntó Goenji confundido, el pensaba que se iba a alegrar y va y le dice que tiene miedo- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- No lo sé –suspiro- de que no me recuerde o incluso de que no quiera verme. De llegar y que esté con alguien.

- Escuchame bien –dijo Goenji decidido- eres adulto para tomar este tipo de decisiones y las respeto, pero te digo una cosa. Si yo fuera tú y Natsumi estuviese en el lugar de Haruna te aseguro que iría sin pensarlo ¿Entiendes? Iría hacia ella... iría y le diría –empezó a susurrar por lo bajo- lo mucho que la quiero y que haría lo inimaginable por tenerla a mí lado aunque sea…aunque sea unos segundos. Eso me bastaría para ser feliz.

- Goenji-san... –el ex-portero se sentia imponente al verle poner esas expresiones.

- Haz lo que te la gana, me rindo –dijo levantándose- pero sino vas habrás hecho la tontería más grande de toda tu vida -Cuando se disponia a salir de la habitación una voz lo paró.

- ¡G-goenji-san!

- Qué –preguntó sin girarse. No tenia ganar de escuchar mas lamentos de su parte.

- ...si ese es el caso no quiero hacer mas tonterias –dijo levantándose del sillón y acercandose a la ventana

- ¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar esta vez girándose.

- Quiero decir -se giro a mirarle- que tenemos que comprar nuevas maletas –dijo Tachimukai sonriéndole- las mías están viejas.

Goenji esbozó media sonrisa y sin decir nada más, se fue a su cuarto.

- _Haruna_, _pronto_ _te volveré_ _a_ _ver tal y como te prometí _–pensó mirando el cielo que, por primera vez en días, estaba despejado- _y esta vez, te diré lo que siento._

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, en Japón, al final de la práctica. Haruna sintió un escalofrío. Pero no de esos que te entran a causa el frío. Era una escalofrío cálido y acogedor, que sin saber porque le dio un buen presentimiento.<p>

- Otonashi-san –dijo Tenma acercándose a ella cuando terminaron el entrenamiento- nee-chan me ha dicho que te llevase a nuestra casa –dijo sonriendo.

- Cierto Tenma-kun. Ven, recojo unas cosas de mi despacho y nos vamos.

Al llegar al despacho de Haruna, mientras ella terminaba de organizar los últimos papeles, Tenma no pudo evitar fijarse en las fotos que tenía en su mesa.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó- ¿Ese es el entrenador de Teikoku? –pregunto sorprendido señalando la foto.

- Si –dijo apoyándose en la mesa- es mi hermano mayor.

- ¡¿En serio? –dijo emocionado ante el afirmamiento de su profesora- que pasada… no lo sabía. A mí me gustaría tener un hermano o una hermana. Aki-nee es lo más parecido que tengo…-murmuro observando la siguiente foto- Y esta es cuando ganaron la copa del mundial los de Inazuma Japan ¿verdad? Endo-san tenía la misma foto en su casa.

- Si, esa es. -fruncio el ceño de repente- ¿Tú has ido a su casa?

- Si. Me invito ayer -dijo sin dejar de observar la foto- esta chica es Aki-nee ¿a que sí? No sé porque dice que no...-le pregunto a Haruna.

- Bueno, no se parece tanto. Ella era otra de las gerentes que estaban conmigo –respondió Haruna. No le gustaba mentirle pero si Aki no había querido decirle la verdad no iba a hacerlo ella.

Tenma, ajeno a los pensamientos de su profesora siguió cotilleando entre las fotos que había por la mesa y encontró una que le llamó la atención.

- ¡Yo sé quién es el que está con usted en esta foto! –dijo Tenma señalando la foto con emoción- ¡Es Tachimukai Yuuki, otro de los mejores porteros del mundo!

- Si –dijo medio sonriendo Haruna- ese es Tachimukai.

- ¿Es su novio? –pregunto inocentemente Tenma.

Haruna enrojeció violentamente- ¡N-no! ¡No somos novios!

- Perdón –se disculpó Tenma avergonzado- no debería preguntar esas cosas.

- No te preocupes...

Después de eso, se hizo el silencio. Cada uno parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos hasta que Tenma hablo.

- Pero usted le quiere ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo sé porque yo veo la foto de mis padres con los mismos ojos con los que usted lo ve a él. Son los ojos de ver a alguien a quien quieres mucho lejos de ti.

Haruna bajo la cabeza al escuchar eso.

A veces –siguió diciendo Tenma mirando la foto- cuando nee-chan hace alguna que otra tarea, se para en seco y me parece ver esos mismos ojos pero enseguida desaparecen. Supongo que nee-chan también echará de menos a mis tíos.

Pero Haruna se imaginaba una cosa totalmente distinta- Bueno Tenma-kun, vámonos. Se hace tarde.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde nos vamos a hospedar? –preguntó Tachimukai a Goenji mientras entraban en el gran supermercado. Habían estado toda la tarde preparando las listas de cosas que se tenían que llevar y que necesitaban comprar pero ese inconveniente no dejaba de pasearse por la mente del castaño, pues su compañero de piso no había hecho ninguna referencia acerca de eso.<p>

- Ya lo verás cuando aterricemos –fue lo único que dijo Goenji entrando en el pasillo de las frutas y verduras.

- No me fio de usted –le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras cogía un carro.

- No te queda otra –respondió mientras empezaba a coger las manzanas.

- Bueno –dijo Tachimukai mirándole- de todas formas muchas gracias. Si no fuera por usted no sé si hubiera sido capaz de…

- No hay de qué -le cortó.

Yuuki volvió a sonreir- Gracias Goenji-san.

- Oye, oye –dijo Goenji- Vamos a dejarnos de cursiladas ¿Quieres?, no hace falta que me des las gracias… –Tachimukai le sonrió- …si hubieras dicho que no, te habría metido en una caja y te hubiera llevado a la fuerza igualmente.

- Es bueno saberlo… -mencionó asustado Tachimukai.

* * *

><p>-Tenma ¿Cómo es que vives con Aki? -dijo Haruna mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa.<p>

- Ella alquila el alojamiento en donde yo vivo ahora –explico Tenma- como mis padres están de viaje le pidieron a nee-chan que nos cuidase a mí y a Sasuke durante el viaje. ¡Mire, es aquí! ¡Ya hemos llegado nee-chan!

- Vaya… es realmente impresionante –dijo asombrada entrando al hostal y curioseando con la mirada- ¿Y quién es Sasuke?

- Ah, deje que lo llame –respondió Tenma contento- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, ya he vuelto! ¡Ven a saludarme!

De repente, se escucharon varios pasos corriendo hacia dónde ellos dos se encontraban.

- Mire, ese es Sasuke.

Ante ellos apareció un perro grande de pelo gris que, en cuanto los vio, saltó hacia su amo lamiéndole toda la cara.

El chico lo aparto riéndose- Yo también te he echado de menos Sasuke –dijo bajando al gran perro de encima suya- mira, esta es mi profesora, Otonashi-san, es amiga de nee-chan ¡Salúda!

El gran perro se acercó a ella con paso prudente, olisqueándola. Cuando estuvo el tiempo suficiente oliéndola, el perro la saludo con un sonoro y amistoso "¡Guau!" antes de empezar a mover la cola con fuerza.

- Parece que le ha caído bien –dijo Tenma contento acariciando a su animal.

- ¿Tenma? ¿Haruna? ¿Estáis aquí? –dijo Aki saliendo de la cocina- ¡Al fin habéis llegado! –exclamo contenta.

Aki aligero el paso y abrazo con fuerza a Haruna y viceversa. En enseguida las dos estaban hablando totalmente animadas por volver a estar juntas. Tanto, que dejaron a un lado al chico.

- Nee-chan, me alegro que os hayáis encontrado de nuevo pero… –Tenma dejo escuchar un gruñido en su estomago- ¡Me muero de hambre!

- Perdona Tenma, la comida esta lista en la cocina. Ve comiendo, nosotras vamos en seguida -dijo Aki disculpándose con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si! ¡Comida! –gritó Tenma saliendo corriendo hacia la cocina con el perro pegado a sus talones.

Haruna y Aki le siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdió por la puerta. Haruna sonrió, desde el principio le cayó bien el pequeño Tenma.

- Aki-san, ese niño es idéntico a…-intento decir pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

- Lo sé –la cortó Aki mirando a la pared. Siempre que veía a su primito le recordaba a su antiguo amor y eso le dolía.

- Tenma me ha preguntado si eras tú en una de las fotos de mi despacho, esa en la que todo el equipo estábamos juntos, pero le he dicho que no –dijo anticipando lo que le iba a decir su amiga- al escucharle decir que tú misma le habías mentido. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo? –dijo Aki haciendo oídos sordos- He preparado un banquete, aunque dudo que quede mucho con Tenma y Sasuke allí –terminó riéndose.

- Aki-san…-dijo Haruna sin moverse del sitio.

- Te prometo que te lo cuento en cuanto terminemos de comer ¿vale?

- Entendido –dijo Haruna empezando a caminar sonriente.

- Pero a cambio me vas a tener que contar lo que te pasa –dijo levantando una ceja.

Haruna suspiró resignada- A pesar de los años sigo sin poder ocultar nada, ¿verdad?

Aki negó divertida- Creo que nunca has podido.

- Muy bien, tu ganas yo te cuento lo que me pasa y tú me cuentas lo que te pasa

- Si, si... Y ahora venga, seguro que quieres comer algo más que sobras –respondió Aki llevándola a la cocina.

Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente el resto de la comida, Haruna se sentía muy contenta de volver a ver a su amiga pero, como escuchó decir a Tenma, a veces veía como se perdia en sus pensamientos y sus ojos dejaban de brillar, aunque fueran unos segundos. Tal y como le pasaba a ella con Tachimukai. ¿_Qué estarás haciendo ahora?_

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar el alboroto que habían montado en su ausencia.

- ¡Sasuke malo! –gritó Tenma.

- ¡Sasuke, no te comas…! Hay no, ya se lo ha tragado –dijo Aki revisando un plato, ahora, vacío- con lo bien que me habían quedado los pasteles…

- No pasa nada Aki-san –dijo Haruna viendo cómo le iba a echar la bronca al perro- de todas formas no tengo mucha hambre después de todo lo que hemos comido.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Aki.

- En serio –dijo Tenma poniendo sus manos en la barriga- ¡Tu comida es la mejor del mundo! –dijo dramatizando cómicamente- Alabemos a nee-chan –siguió con el juego elevando los brazos.

- Bueno, entonces ya podemos ir a hablar un rato –dijo Aki levantándose de la mesa- Payasete, recoge la mesa.

- ¡Qué! –renegó Tenma- ¡Por qué yo!

- Porque tienes que compensarme ya que Sasuke se ha comido mis pastelitos –dijo Aki con simpleza- es tu perro, así que si él hace algo mal tú te encargar de compensarme.

- En el fondo eres malvada... –susurró mientras recogía los platos.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Nada, nada! pasáoslo muy bien hablando… de lo que sea que tengáis que hablar.

Aki llevo a Haruna al jardín que acababan de hacer en la parte trasera. Se sentaron en un banco que había delante del nuevo estanque y estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Haruna empezó a preguntarle.

- Bueno, habíamos quedado en que me contarías lo que te ocurre ¿no? ¿Qué es?

- Pues... –le dijo Aki- sabes que me sentó mal la boda de Endo-kun y Natsumi.

- Si… -dijo recordándolo.

- Yo...yo creía haber pasado página, al fin y al cabo, los dos son mis amigos. No puedo interponerme en su felicidad –Haruna solo escuchaba en silencio, si lo pensaba bien, ellas dos tenían casi el mismo problema; Enamoradas de porteros pero con el problema de que uno estaba casado y otro vivía a kilómetros- pero, ahora que se que Endo-kun esta tan cerca… no sé, es extraño. Además, Tenma le tiene tanto respeto y admiración, que no para de hablar de él y yo… No quiero decirle a Tenma que le conocí porque me empezará a preguntar cosas sobre él y… aun no lo he terminado de superar.

- Te entiendo –dijo sin pensar Haruna- a mí me pasaría lo mismo si Tachimukai estuviese aquí...

- A sí que es eso –dijo Aki mirándole detenidamente- extrañas a Tachimukai-kun.

La chica asintió con pesadez- Hace unos días que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, quiero verlo de nuevo, me lo prometió –dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por primera vez en mucho tiempo- pero no me ha llamado ni una sola vez, creo que se ha olvidado de mí -se limpio las lagrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

- No digas eso –dijo Aki abrazándola- Tachimukai-kun nunca se olvidaría de ti. Ya verás que un día de estos te llevas una sorpresa. Estás a tiempo de ser feliz Haruna, no pierdas la esperanza.

- Gracias Aki-san, me alegro de haber hablado contigo. Estoy segura que algún día de estos, volverás a ser feliz.

- Claro, juntas -se sonrieron- y ya deja de llamarme con ese honorífico, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo -le sonrio.

Ella sonrio- De acuerdo, Aki.

De repente Tenma entro en el jardín con el uniforme de futbol puesto.

- Nee-chan, ya he terminado de recoger la mesa, me voy al entrenamiento.

- ¡El entrenamiento! –dijo Haruna levantándose- yo también tengo que ir –miró a Aki disculpándose.

- Tranquilos –dijo con mirada tranquilizadora- iros al entrenamiento, yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas. Haruna –le llamó la atención- vuelve cuando quieras, estás en tu casa.

- Gracias Aki –dijo feliz Haruna dándole un abrazo- volveré en cuanto pueda.

- ¡Entonces Otonashi-san ya eres de la familia! –dijo Tenma emocionado.

Ella asintio sonriendo- Entonces, si soy de la familia –dijo con los brazos en jarras- tienes que dejar de llamarme así.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, podría ser tu nueva tita ¿Qué te parece? "La tía Haruna"

- Será raro que te llame así –dijo Aki riendo.

- Supongo -se encogió de hombros- pero no creo que oni-san me haga ser tita en mucho tiempo y es el primer apodo que me ha venido a la mente.

- La tía Haruna ¿eh? –dijo Tenma contento- ¡Me gusta! Pues nee-chan, entonces la tía Haruna –sonrió- y yo nos vamos.

- ¡Tened cuidado! –se despidió Aki. Viéndoles partir...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Todo esto por haber tardado más de lo que quería. ¡Se me han quedado los dedos hechos polvo de tanto escribir! Pero creo ha merecido la pena ¿no? En fin, Aki se ha desahogado, Haruna también y Tenma tiene una nueva tita XD ya no queda nada para que los chicos vuelvan a su ciudad natal ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvan? ¿Dónde será el lugar en el que van a hospedarse en Japón? ¿Se reencontraran? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Ta, ta, tán, tán! *susurrando* necesito mejorar estos efectos especiales…<strong>

**Muchas gracias por lo reviews a: _Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Shouko-Marigold, Kissiee, Michel-nippah, ali-chii, Tai Zaizen, Inazumasonic, harumaru-chan, Tania (me alegro un montón de que te gustase ^^) y chizuru-chan (me alegro de que te gusten mis historias_ ;3)**

**¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Cristy-chan se va. See you son!**


	4. ¿Vamos a quedarnos contigo? ¡Reunión!

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! :D este es un día importante porque… ¡es mi último día de vacacionesss! Pobrecita de mi O.Q en una semana estaré llena de tarea así que quería avisar que esto empezara a ir lennnntoooo.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de level-5**

**Aclaración: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.**

* * *

><p>Habia que ser sinceros. Haruna se encontraba mucho mejor después de haber hablado con Aki. Estaba entablando una conversación de lo más animada con Tenma (al que parecía que le habían puesto cuerda) cuando entraron en el instituto dónde todos estaban empezando a calentar. Vio llegar a Endo y no pudo evitar, internamente, enfadarse con él.<p>

- Tenma.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu quieres a Aki? –dijo sin dejar de mirar a Endo.

- Por supuesto ¡la quiero mucho! –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Me alegro –dijo sonriendo- bueno ve a entrenar que te están llamando. _Menos mal que Aki_ _tiene a alguien que le quiere de verdad _-pensó viendo a Tenma alejarse.

- ¡Eh, Haruna! –dijo Mamoru acercándose- ¿Tienes la información del siguiente partido?

- Si.

- … ¿Y bien?

- Está en la sala de reuniones, si quieres la información, ve y mírala –le respondió secamente dirigiéndose hacia el banquillo con las demás gerentes.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? –dijo Endo rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Londres:<em>

Era por la mañana. Tachimukai estaba revisando lo que había metido en las maletas pues se irían mañana y no quería tener que dejarse nada indispensable.

_Veamos… ropa, libros, cepillos de dientes, zapatos, toallas, el mp4, mi… ¿dónde he metido eso?_

Estuvo buscando por la habitación hasta que lo encontró en su billetera. Era una foto de Haruna y el de hace tiempo. Tenía esa foto como amuleto de la suerte, y esperaba que se la diese al decirle lo que sentía a la chica.

- ¿Lo tienes todos listo? –preguntó Goenji apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una copa de cafe entre sus manos- Mañana tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las seis de la mañana. En cuanto salgamos no volvemos.

- Si, solo me falta empaquetar un par de cosas –respondió acercándose a su amigo - ¿Me va a decir dónde dormiremos?

Goenji lo miro y tomó un sorbo del café- No.

Tachimukai se limito suspirar, fastidiado.

- Tranquilo, lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos a Japón, nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto.

- ...¿Quién?

El exdelantero sonrio- Buen truco pero no te lo voy a decir –dijo mientras se iba.

- Le encanta tenerme así – se dijo a si mismo, resignado a que le dijese quién les estaría esperando. Se giró y siguió empaquetando sus cosas.

Al día siguiente…

Goenji y Tachimukai acababan de aterrizar del avión después de diez tortuosas horas encerradas en ese pájaro de metal. Se acercaron a recoger sus maletas y Goenji empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

- Y bien –dijo Tachimukai terminando de coger la última maleta, cansado- ¿Ve a la persona misteriosa que nos va a hospedar? -El viaje le había dejado hecho polvo y la comida del avión no había sido de la mejor.

- Si, allí está –dijo Goenji señalando hacia un lado del aeropuerto.

Tachimukai se giró y no pudo disminuir su sorpresa - ¿¡Kogure!?

- El mismo que viste y calza –respondió sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- E-estás igual... pero a la vez totalmente distinto –dijo Tachimukai todavía asombrado. La imagen de ver a su amigo con traje de empresario se le hacía muy bizarra

- Ah, es por el traje –dijo egocéntricamente- me hace mas majestuoso de lo que ya soy.

Goenji no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras cogia sus propias maletas.

- Yo lo decía enserio -dijo Kogure haciendo una mueca infantil- la empresa me ha dado a conocer… bueno, ¿Habeis termiando de recoger vuestro equipaje? El coche esta afuera.

- ¿Vamos a dormir en tu casa? –preguntó Tachimukai colgándose al hombro una bolsa- ¿Cuánto cobras? Para que nos dejes dormir en tu casa tiene que ser grande.

- Bueno, me pagan bien –se limito a decir encogiéndose de hombros- venid, el coche esta por aquí.

Estuvieron un rato montados en el coche hasta que vieron algo que les llamo la atención.

- ¿Ese es el instituto Raimon? –pregunto Goenji bajando la ventanilla.

- Si. ¿Grande, eh? Lo reformaron hace tiempo –dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera- pero me parece que no echaron abajo el club, que lo siguen teniendo… como signo o algo así.

- Aquí delante hay un hostal en el que se alquilan habitaciones –dijo mirándolo- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?

- Porque…

- Porque sería muy aburrido que os quedaseis a dormir allí viviendo yo –dijo Kogure mientras aparcaba el coche- a tres casas de distancia.

- P-pues…vale –respondió Tachimukai saliendo del coche.

- Bueno, hace mucho que no os veo. ¿Cómo os va en la universidad de pijos? –preguntó Kogure dándole las llaves a Goenji para que abriese la puerta de la casa mientras el abría el maletero.

- Se llama Oxford –le corrigió Tachimukai agarrando algunas maletas.

- Como te dije por teléfono, hemos venido para que Tachimukai se declare de una vez a Haruna y como le da miedo venir solo porque cree que le ha olvidado he ven... ey, ¡A qué viene el tirarme una maleta! –exclamo cabreado.

- No se la he tirado. He lanzado la maleta hacia dentro de la casa y se ha puesto en la trayectoria –dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin remordimiento.

- Así que te vas a declarar al fin ¿eh? –dijo sonriendo Kogure- Pues cuando os caséis que no se te olvide nombrarme en agradecimientos honoríficos por haberte dejado dormir en mi casa –dijo cruzando los brazos sonriendo traviesamente.

Sobró decir que Tachimukai enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo- ¿O-os habéis compinchado para decirme lo mismo? ¿Qu-quién dice que no-nos vamos a casar? ¿Por qué te-tenéis que decirlo de esa forma? Ni-ni siquiera sé dónde está, y… ¡Maldita sea!–dijo nervioso entrando en la casa.

- Tenía razón Goenji-san, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

- Por eso vamos a tener que echarle una manita. ¿La tienes…?

- Si -asintio enseñandole un papel- Pero no he podido hablar con él. He estado muy ocupado.

- Aún no me creo que viva aquí ahora –dijo hablando consigo mismo- no pasa nada, ya lo buscaremos Tachimukai y yo, muchas gracias Kogure... oye, ¿sabes algo de los demás del equipo? –preguntó- Solo he podido mantener el contacto contigo y con Fubuki a veces. A Kido le veíamos antes en reportajes jugando en Italia –le explicó a Kogure entrando junto con él a la casa.

- Pues de Haruna no se nada pero… bueno, Kido ahora se ha visto cómo el nuevo entrenador de Teikoku.

- Vaya –dijo Goenji sorprendido- eso no me lo esperaba.

- Si, no creo que haya perdido el don de sobreprotección que tenía con Haruna -sonrio

- ¿¡Q-QUÉ? -Tachimukai había salido de la casa para ver porque se entretenían tanto y se encontró con la noticia de que Kido estaba aquí- no podéis hablar en serio. ¡Me va a matar si intento algo con Haruna!

- Como he dicho antes, no he podido hablar con él todavía –dijo Kogure ignorando e miedo del chico.

- Bueno tranquilo, que estaremos para defenderte –dijo Goenji- vamos a terminar de sacar las cosas del equipaje.

* * *

><p>Estaban casi finalizando el entrenamiento de la tarde y todos los jugadores se estaban esforzando al máximo para el próximo partido. Haruna seguía teniendo un buen presentimiento pero no tenía ni idea de por qué, quizás era la charla que había tenido con Aki o quizás…<p>

- Haruna, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Endo. Llevaba observándola de reojo un rato y parecía distraída, como si no estuviera con ellos y le estaba empezando a preocupar- te noto distante.

- Ah, es solo que… estaba pensando en nuestros amigos –dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello conllevaría- hace mucho que no veo a Kabeyama-kun ni a Fubuki-san ni a ninguno de los demás.

- Tienes razón –afirmó Endo estirandose en el banquillo mientras miraba al cielo, recordandolos a todos- Hace muchos años que no nos… juntamos –de repente se quedo quieto como si estuviera trazando algo en su cabeza- Estaría bien reunirnos ¿verdad?

- Si pero… por ejemplo Goenji-san y Tachimukai están en Londres –dijo con pesadez- Fubuki-san volvió a Hokkaido, Ichinose-san y Rika-san están en Estados Unidos…

- ¡No pasa nada! -se levantó de golpe- Decidido, voy a ponerme en contacto con todos para pasar unos días reunidos ¿Qué te parece, Haruna?

Eso decididamente la chica no se lo esperaba ¿Quién sería capaz de llamar a sus antiguos amigos cuando están trabajando y viven en otros países (¡En otros continentes!) a venir unos días a Japón?

- Será genial, volveremos a echar unos partidos y… -Endo ya estaba empezando a hablar emocionado aun sin saber si podrían venir.

_-Ah, cierto, es Endo-san_ -pensó Haruna. Bueno, la idea no le parecía nada mal, podría al fin, después de tanto tiempo volver a ver a Tachimukai… un momento, ¡lo podría volvería a ver! De repente un montón de mariposas se formaron en su estomago solo con pensarlo pero, ¿Y Aki? ¿Soportaría ver a Endo-san de nuevo? Por lo que habían estado hablando no lo había superado aún…

- Haruna –imploró Endo- ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- Bueno –dijo un poco insegura al final- podríamos probar.

- De acuerdo, está decidido –dijo Endo animado- ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de verlos a todos! Hace muchísimo que no los veo.

- Pues yo dudo que cierta persona tenga ganas de verte –susurró por lo bajo Haruna.

- ¡Chicos, hemos terminado el entrenamiento por hoy! –anunció Aoi tocando el silbato.

- ¡Al fin! – dijo Shinsuke tirándose al suelo- estoy hecho polvo.

- Venga, todo el mundo a las duchas –anuncio Shindo.

Después de que los chicos hubiesen salido de las duchas, Haruna se acerco a Tenma, el cual estaba despidiéndose de Aoi y Shinsuke.

- Hola tía Haruna. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tenma al verla acercarse.

- Me gustaría ir un momento a decirle una cosa a Aki y aún no me acuerdo del camino –dijo Haruna- ¿Me llevas?

- Claro, vamos. ¿Qué le quieres decir?

- Oh, nada importante…

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué? –exclamó Aki sorprendida mientras hacía la cena.<p>

- Ya sabes como es Endo-san... empezamos a hbalar y se le ocurrio esa idea sobre una reunión de todo el equipo.

Durante unos segundos estuvo en silencio- Supongo que tendré que ir…-respondió Aki.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

- Si, tranquila –dijo, aunque no parecía muy convencida- Bueno ¿Y tú cómo te sientes? –preguntó cambiando el rumbo de la conversación- a lo mejor ves a Tachimukai-kun

- No puedo dejar de pensar en eso –respondió sonrojada llevándose las manos al pecho- llevo todo este tiempo esperando a verle y de repente ¡Bumb! Puede que lo vea ¡te lo puedes creer!

Aki sonrio- Me alegro mucho por ti, Haruna- dijo feliz al ver a su amiga tan contenta- oye, ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? He hecho más comida de la prevista y no pienso dársela Sasuke.

- No quiero abusar, ya he venido a comer y...–pero fue cortada por Aki.

- ¡Tonterías! Nos encanta tener compañía ¿Verdad Tenma? –le preguntó al chico que acababa de entrar.

- ¡Sí! –asintió emocionado.

Ella suspiro- ¿Tengo opción contra vosotros? –dijo sonriéndoles.

Un rato después de la cena Haruna regreso a su casa. Tenma había salido a darle el último paseo a Sasuke, como hacia rutinariamente. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en casa sin querer alguien chocó contra él provocando que se cayese al suelo.

- Perdona chico, estaba distraído -dijo el extraño personaje ayudándole a levantarse.

- Uy, uy, uy estabas distraído –dijo otra voz- se está volviendo viejo Goenji-san Ushishishishi.

Los oídos de Tenma se agudizaron en ese momento- _No puede ser_ –pensó.

- Yo sigo igual de joven que hace diez años, Kogure

_¡Es imposible!_

- Dejad de pelear, vais a asustar al pobre chico –habló una tercera voz.

_No puede ser, los tres…_

- Ya has oído a Tachimukai, no le meta miedo al chico con sus arrugas de viejo.

- Tu...

- Chico, ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tachimukai viendo como empezaba a señalarlos tartamudeando.

- Vosotros…vosotros… ¡VOSOTROS SOIS JUGADORES DEL INAZUMA JAPAN! –chilló preso de la emoción.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeno… *empiezo a saltar emocionada* ¿os ha gustado?, ¿os ha gustado?, ¿os ha gustado? Espero que os haya gustado XD No sé si os esperabais que fuera Kogure el que los hospedara ¿os lo esperabais?, ¿os lo…? ¡Bueno basta ya! Me canso de mi misma, no creí que eso fuese posible o.O XD me parece que me estoy alargando mucho ¿no? Si… bueno, los chicos han llegado por fin a Japón, Endo está preparando una reunión para todo el equipo y Tenma se ha encontrado al trío. Seguramente me matareis por no haber puesto a Haruna en el lugar de Tenma pero ya no se puede hacer nada ^^U ¿Qué pasará ahora? Lo descubriréis en el siguiente capítulo de DESTINO.<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a: _LovelyGirl84, Tania, Mario-kun, Inazumasonic, kristinagm18, Inazuma-Al, Shouko-Marigold, Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Chizuru-chan, ali-chii, Aki-nee.19, Michel-nippah, harumaru-chan y aika-chan20_.**

**Tania: Me alegro que te gusten mis historias ^^ un beso muy grande para ti también.**

**Chizuru-chan: Te entiendo, las matemáticas son horribles… Creo que yo podría describir los fics así también, buena comparación XD**

**A ti también agradezco que lo leas aunque no me mandes ninguno pero me gustaría saber si te gusta ;D**

**Cristy-chan se despide hasta nuevo aviso. ¡Besos y abrazos!**


	5. ¿Qué haceis aquí?

**Bueno, bueno. Pues aquí llego yo con un nuevo capítulo de DESTINO espero de corazón que os guste a todos.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a level-5.**

**Aclaración: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.**

* * *

><p><em>- ¡SOIS LOS JUGADORES DEL INAZUMA JAPAN! -exclamó Tenma emocionado<em>

- Eh… ¿S-si? –respondió extrañado Tachimukai, no todos los días se te cruzan por la noche un niño hiperactivo gritando a todo pulmón.

- ¡SOY UN GRAN ADMIRADOR VUESTRO DESDE PEQUEÑO! –siguió gritando entusiasmado.

- Baja la voz –aconsejo Goenji- hay gente durmiendo.

- ¡Ah! Es cierto –bajo la voz apenado- perdón pero... ¿podrían firmarme un autógrafo? –preguntó Tenma con, visiblemente, dificultades para no estallar a gritos.

- ¡Claro! –respondió Kogure encantado por la adulación del chico.

- Vivo aquí –dijo señalando la casa- pasen y entren, tengo que buscar el boli y el papel –dijo arrastrándoles hacia la casa sin opción.

- Oye, ¿no te parece extraño meter a unos desconocidos en tu casa? –preguntó Kogure subiendo las escaleras.

- Pero vosotros no sois extraños –les miro con adulación- ¡Sois jugadores del Inazuma Japan! –explico como si eso fuese lo más natural del mundo.

- Si eso lo tomas tú como "no extraños"...

- Pasad, pasad –dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Con permiso –dijeron los tres entrando en la morada.

- Vaya, es enorme por dentro –exclamó sorprendido Kogure.

- ¡Nee-chan! –gritó Tenma.

- ¿Si? –se escuchó desde la planta de arriba.

- ¡Adivina quienes están en casa! –continuó gritando emocionado- ¡Tres jugadores del Inazuma Japan! ¡Y me van a firmar un autógrafo!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es-espera, que bajo!

- Me parece que su hermana también es una fan –comentó Kogure sonriendo

- Yo voy a por el boli y a por el papel. Pueden esperar en la sala de invitados ¡Ahora vuelvo! –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Esto está siendo muy raro –dijo Tachimukai rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Sois vosotros?

Los tres se giraron extrañados por esa afirmación, pero cambiaron la cara al ver de quién provenía esa voz.

- ¿Aki? –exclamaron impactados- ¿Eres tú?

Ella asintio sonriendo- Y vosotros Goenji-kun, Kogure-kun y por último –dijo mirando al castaño con una sonrisa- Tachimukai-kun… _Pobre Haruna. Si se hubiese quedado un poco más…_

- Aki-san –dijo sonriéndole Tachimukai- ¡Qué alegría verte después de tanto tiempo! -hizo una reverencia

- Si –dijo Aki sonriendo- Goenji-kun. Hace mucho que no nos vemos -Goenji asintio con una media sonrisa y se dirigió a abrazarla.

- Aki-san tu… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? -preguntó Kogure

- Años, soy la que alquila habitaciones en el edificio.

- ¿En serio? Pues llevamos años siendo vecinos entonces.

- ¡Vaya! Pero nunca te he visto por aquí –dijo llevándoles a la sala de invitados

- Estoy muy ocupado ahora con la empresa.

- Bueno, Kogure-kun vive aquí pero ¿Y vosotros? –preguntó mirándoles- ¿A qué habéis venido? Creía que seguíais estudiando en Inglaterra.

- ¿Siéndote sinceros? –Preguntó Goenji- He obligado a Tachimukai a que venga a decirle de una vez a Haruna lo que siente.

Aki se esperaba de todo menos eso. No se lo podría creer ¡Al fin su amiga tendrá su final feliz!- Y… ¿Sabéis donde esta? –preguntó cuidadosamente.

- No –negó Tachimukai- tengo que ir a buscar a Kido para que me dé su dirección –le recorrió un escalofrío- espero no morir.

- Tranquilo, Tachimukai-kun estoy segura que no te va a hacer nada –dijo Aki sin poder contener una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Tenma llego a la habitación con un bolígrafo y varios folios. Se le notaba en la cara lo feliz que estaba por tener a tres de sus héroes del fútbol en la casa- ¡Ya lo tengo todo!

- ¿Tu hermano pequeño? –preguntó Tachimukai.

- No, es mi primo, pero se ha acostumbrado a llamarme así –dijo mirando como sus amigos le empezaban a firmar los autógrafos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas chico? –preguntó Goenji cuando le llego su turno.

- Matsuzake Tenma, gracias… nee-chan. ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado tener a estos jugadores… tan cerca? –dijo emocionado.

Los chicos iban a corregirle cuando Aki se les adelanto diciendo algo que nunca se habrían imaginado:

- No, es increíble tener a jugadores tan buenos aquí –Le había costado mucho no hablar de Endo a Tenma, no quería que se diese cuenta que había pasado todos sus años de estudiante con el Inazuma.

Tachimukai y los otros dos se sorprendieron bastante pero consiguieron guardar la compostura. Si su amiga le decía eso sería por alguna razón. Estuvieron un rato contestando las preguntas que les hacía el pequeño Tenma y cuando (después de mucha insistencia) Aki consiguió que se fuera a la cama pudieron preguntarle el porqué le había mentido.

- Bueno, no sé si lo sabréis pero… -dijo mirando específicamente a Goenji- Endo-kun es el nuevo entrenador del Raimon.

Endo es el nuevo entrenador del Raimon...

Natsumi estaba casada con Endo...

Natsumi seguia viviendo aen Inazuma.

Goenji apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza. Mira que se esperaba algo como eso. Si él estaba aquí cerca, eso quería decir que Natsumi también estaría por la ciudad. Había ido por Tachimukai pero ahora no le parecía muy buena idea estar de vuelta. Quizás podría…

- Goenji-kun espero que no se te esté pasando por la cabeza el irte y djar a Tachimukai-kun aquí –ordeno Aki sorprendiendo al ex -delantero- Yo vivo en la misma ciudad que Endo-kun y no por eso me he ido. Es cierto que he estado ocultándole cosas a Tenma pero ahora que te veo… pienso que he estado haciendo una tontería, no podemos seguir lamentándonos, tenemos que seguir adelante.

Goenji recordó en ese momento a su hermana pequeña. Se puso muy triste viéndole en ese estado, además Tachimukai le necesitaba ahora. Miro a los chicos y a Aki los cuales le devolvieron la mirada- De acuerdo -se paso la mano por el cuello- Me rindo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Haruna llego temprano para hablar con Endo sobre la reunión. Este, le comunico que ya había llamado a casi todos.<p>

- Solo me faltan Kogure, Someoka, Toko, Aki, Goenji y Tachimukai.

- S-si quieres, puedo llamar yo a los que faltan –dijo nerviosa- pero no tengo su teléfono.

- ¡Tranquila! Yo tengo el teléfono de todos los demás excepto los de Goenji y Aki. Creo que los he perdido –dijo rascándose la cabeza- espera que cojo el móvil y te paso los números.

- No pasa nada, yo tengo el de Aki –Bueno, si Endo le daba el de Tachimukai le podría decir que avisase a Goenji-san… hablar por fin con Tachimukai, esto parece ahora tan irreal… ¿La recordaría?

- La reunión será en mi casa en dos días a las ocho de la noche. Como queda en sábado pensé que quedaría mejor. Te dejo la dirección para que se lo digas a lo demás. Dales recuerdos a todos de mi parte, ahora tengo que ir a hablar unas cosas con el director.

- De acuerdo.

Las clases se le hicieron una eternidad y después del entrenamiento cuando Endo se fue a su casa, hablo con Tenma desde afuera de las duchas,

- ¡Tenma-kun! Dile a Aki que la reunión será en dos días a las ocho de la noche, que ya iré yo a tu casa para irnos juntas.

- ¿Una reunión? –le escuchó decir a Tenma.

- Ella sabe de lo que hablo, solo tienes que decírselo.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Y así, después de cumplir con Aki, fue directa a su casa a llamar a los demás. Telefoneó a Someoka, a Toko (los cuales aceptaron la idea al momento) y ahora le tocaba el turno a Kogure. Quería dejar a Tachimukai para el final, para hablar tranquilamente.

- _Residencia Kogure_ –escuchó decir posiblemente al mismo con la boca llena.

- ¿Kogure-kun? Soy yo, Haruna -Ocurrió algo muy extraño, empezó a toser estruendosamente y de repente no escuchó nada- ¿Kogure-kun? ¿Estás ahí?

Segundos después escuchó su voz.

- _S-si. Haruna soy Kogure. ¿Qué… qué te cuentas?_

- Pues…

- _¡Sujétalo! ¡Quieres sentarte!_ -volvio a escucharle chillar.

- ¿Tienes un perro o algo así?

- _¡No! ¡No, que va!_ -rio nervioso- _dime qué quieres._

- Endo-san va a hacer una reunión con todo el equipo y te tenía que llamar. Mira, la dirección es… –empezó a hablar rápido. La verdad es que quería acabar lo antes posible- Estate allí sobre las ocho dentro de dos días.

- _Mmm… Ya está. ¡Oye! ¿Has llamado a todos los demás?_

- Pues… solo me falta llamar a Goenji-san y a Tachimukai.

- _A… con que faltan Goenji-san y Tachi…_

_¡CRASH! _

- ¡¿Kogure-kun!

- _Tranquila, yo les llamo, se han cambiado de teléfono, ¡adiós!_

- ¡¿Qué?!

¿Cómo que se habían cambiado de teléfono? Marco el número de Tachimukai y nada. ¡Maldito Kogure! Pagaría caro el haberle colgado así…

En la casa de Kogure hace unos instantes 

- ¿Habéis encontrado a Kido-san? –preguntó Kogure al verlos entrar a su casa.

- No. Nos han dicho que había salido así que nos hemos tenido que ir –explicó Tachimukai sentándose en la mesa- no sé si alegrarme o cabrearme.

- Nadie dijo que fuese a ser fácil Tachimukai.

Goenji, Tachimukai y Kogure empezaron a comer tranquilamente en la cocina cuando sonó el teléfono.

- Yo lo cojo –dijo Goenji levantándose con la boca llena- Residencia Kogure.

- … -

- ¡Goenji-san! ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kogure al ver a su amigo toser con fuerza.

- Kogure –le susurró dándole el teléfono mientras se masajeaba la garganta- es Haruna.

- S-si. Haruna, soy Kogure ¿Qué… qué te cuentas?

- ¡Qué! –exclamó Tachimukai levantándose- ¡Kogure, me dijiste que no sabias nada! -pero Goenji fue más rápido y lo agarró- ¿Qué hace? S-suélteme ¡Kogure creía que...!

- ¡Sujétalo! –dijo Kogure- ¡Quieres sentarte!

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Puede que sea importante lo que le tenga que decir a Kogure –dijo Goenji mirándolo serio.

- Esta bien, me quedo quieto ¡pero suélteme! -dijo aun no convencido mirando a Kogure.

-…-

- ¡No! ¡No, que va! -rio nervioso- dime qué quieres.

De repente empezó a escribir algo en un papel- Q-q_uizás es la casa de Haruna -_pensó mientras seguía escuchando hablar a su amigo con ella.

-…-

- Ya está. ¿Has llamado a los demás?

- …-

Kogure estaba perplejo- A… con que te faltan Goenji-san y Tachi…

- ¿¡Q-qué quiere decir eso!? –dijo Tachimukai levantándose rápidamente de la mesa, lo cual provocó que cayese al suelo un vaso y se rompiese estruendosamente.

- Tranquila, yo les llamo, se han cambiado de teléfono. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Por qué has hecho eso! –grito Tachimukai al llegar a su lado.

- Porque Haruna me ha dicho que Endo-san va ha hacer una reunión con todos los del equipo –explico- sería buena idea que te encontrases con ella ahí ¿no?

- No.

- Pues… -eso Kogure no se lo esperaba- ¡Pues ya esta echo!

- ¡Entonces la llamare ahora!

- Muy bien

Tachimukai avanzo con paso decidido hacia el telefono y lo sostuvo observando el boton de rellamar-...-

- Solo tienes que darle a ese boton -le señalo Kogure

- Y-ya lo se

-Pues hazlo rápido -dijo Goenji sentado en la mesa cruzado de brazos.

-...-

- ¿Tachimukai? -hablaron los dos a la vez

- H-hay una reunion ¿no? -dijo temblando mientras dejaba el telefono en su sitio- Creo que sera mejor que hable con ella allí... s-si, eso haré

Goenji y Kogure se miraron entre ellos y se giraron en direcciones opuestas chasqueando con la lengua- Bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueeeno! Goenji y Aki ya no se hundirán en el desamor. Los bakas han conseguido que Tachi y Haru no se hablen y… seguro que me matáis por ello ^^U bueno, si no se han visto en este, entonces se tendrán que reencontrar todos en el siguiente capítulo ^3^ no adelanto nada más XD<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a: _Mario-kun, aika-chan20, Inazumasonic, harumaru-chan, tania, Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Aki-nee.19, Anónimo, chizuru-chan, cazarecompenzaXIII y Kissiee._**

_**Tania: Espero que te haya gustado el cap ;D tú lo has dicho, Endaki por siempre.**_

_**Anonimo: Gracias por el review ;) a ver si te gusta también este cap.**_

**_Chizuru-chan: Roguemos que consigamos abaratar la red chií-chan X3 me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este también ^^_**

**Sin nada más que decir (y muchas cosas que hacer XD) Cristina se larga. ¡Un beso a todos! ¡Os quieeeero!**


	6. Empieza la reunión

**Hello! ¡Bonjour! ¡Ohayou! ¡Hallo! ¡Ciao! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis lectores favoritos? Espero que bien ^^ ¿Qué cómo estoy yo? Vaya, gracias por preguntar XD pues yo estoy cansada con tantos deberes pero de vez en cuando saco tiempo y os traigo regalitos X3**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven NO me pertenece (¿en serio alguien lo pensaba?) es todo propiedad de level-5.**

**Aclaraciones: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Haruna había llamado a Kogure por lo que hoy era el día de la reunión. La reunión que llevaba esperando con tanta impaciencia. Iba caminando en dirección a la casa de Aki con la que había quedado en arreglarse. Cuando llegó, lo tenía todo preparado: laca, pintauñas, peines y como no, los vestidos.<p>

- ¿Dónde está Tenma-kun? –preguntó entrando en el cuarto, era raro no escucharle correteando por la casa.

- Ha salido con Aoi esta noche.

Haruna contuvo la risa- El amor joven, que bonito es –dijo provocando la risa en Aki.

- Esta bien, dejémonos de tonterías mira, este es tu vestido, ¿qué te parece?

- Aki… es precioso –murmuró Haruna cogiéndolo- ¿De verdad que es para mí?

- Por supuesto –aseguró Aki.

Estuvieron arreglándole para la reunión un rato y después emprendieron el camino hasta la casa de Endo y Natsumi. Cuando llegaron quedaron asombradas, la casa era enorme y ya se escuchaba el alboroto en el interior. Las dos se quedaron quietas delante de la puerta.

- ¿Lista Aki? –pregunto Haruna emocionada dirigiéndose a tocar el timbre.

Aki suspiro- Lista.

Haruna toco el timbre y una mujer abrió la puerta. El vestido rojo hacia juego con su gran melena pelorroja; Natsumi.

- ¡Chicas! –exclamó juntando las manos- Cuanto tiempo pasad –dijo echándose a un lado- Sois de las últimas, casi todo el equipo está ya aquí.

- Pero si solo hemos llegado unos minutos más tarde, pasadas las ocho –dijo Haruna.

- Lo sé–dijo Natsumi suspirando- Lo que pasa es que los demás han venido antes de lo previsto. Endo-kun les está enseñando la casa, nosotras nos hemos quedado en el salón.

- ¿Nosotras? –habló Aki por primera vez desde que entraron. A Natsumi no le dio tiempo a responder pues en cuanto entraron al salón unas cuantas chicas empezaron a hablar emocionadas.

- ¡Haruna, Aki!

- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Madre mía, ¡estáis guapísimas!

- ¡Toko, Fuyuka, Rika! –exclamaron las chicas alegres, se dieron un abrazo de grupo y comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Cómo os va a todas? –preguntó Haruna.

- Míralo tú misma –dijo emocionada Rika enseñándoles la mano derecha.

Haruna se tapo la boca con las manos- ¡Rika-san! ¿Estas…?

- Si, al final Kazuya se ha decidido a pedirme matrimonio. ¡Estamos comprometidos!

- Que bonito, me alegro mucho por ti –dijo feliz.

- ¿Alguien quiere café? –dijo Natsumi levantándose hacia la cocina- Acabo de prepararlo, enseguida os lo traigo.

- ¿Cómo os va a vosotras? –pregunto Aki a sus otras amigas.

- Yo estoy terminando el curso de enfermera –dijo Fuyuka contenta- pronto empezare a trabajar.

- Yo sigo estudiando para abogada –respondió Toko sonriendo.

- Os deseo lo mejor a las dos –dijo Aki contenta- seguro que sacáis las mejores notas.

- Bueno Aki, ¿Cómo te va a ti? –preguntó Natsumi llegando al salón y colocando en la mesa las tazas.

- Pues bien supongo –dijo Aki. Segundos después se escucharon voces masculinas bajar por las escaleras, eran los chicos. Haruna levanto la mirada expectante pero no encontró a Tachimukai.

- ¡Vaya, ya están todas las chicas reunidas! –exclamó Tsunami abriendo los brazos hacia Haruna y Aki- que guapas estáis chicas.

- ¡Hola a todos! –exclamaron las dos levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia los chicos.

- ¿Dónde está Endo-kun? –pregunto Natsumi mirando a todos lados.

- Ah, se ha quedado arriba junto a Kido-kun y a Hiroto-kun –comentó Fubuki- les estaba explicando algunas cosas en su despacho, aunque eso es más bien una sala de juegos -se tapo la boca riendo.

- No me lo puedo creer –dijo Natsumi llevándose la mano a la frente- se supone que esto es una reunión de amigos no una clase para planear las estrategias de futbol. Si me disculpáis voy a intentar bajarlos, empezad a comer, ahora vuelvo.

Mientras Natsumi subía las escaleras todo el mundo empezó a hablar con todo el mundo, Midorikawa y Kabeyama se dirigieron a la mesa para empezar a comer pero enseguida tuvieron que tragarse casi todas las bebidas

- No… no comáis mucho –dijeron los dos mirando la comida- si no queréis tener mañana dolor de estomago.

De repente sonó el timbre.

Haruna que estaba hablando con Toramaru y Kazemaru se giro al escucharlo- Natsumi-san no viene. Bueno, abro yo- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Hola…! -empezó a decir contenta pero sin querer se le fue la voz.

Delante de ella estaba ni más ni menos que Tachimukai. La sangre se le fue completamente hacia las mejillas. Se quedo un rato paralizada delante de él hasta que se percato de que el chico la llamaba.

- Ha-Haruna –trago en seco- ¿Eres… tú?

- No Tachimukai, es su hermana gemela que ha venido a la casa de Endo-san para hacer de dama de llaves… ¡claro que es ella!

- ¡Kogure-kun! –exclamó Haruna enfadada.

- ¿Ves? Esa es la prueba irrefutable de que es Haruna. En fin, me alegro de verte Haruna, ahora quiero saludar a los demás –dijo rápidamente sonriendole y dirigiéndose hacia donde había jaleo.

- Ey, –dijo un rubio entrando a la casa- ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- ¡Goenji-san! –exclamo feliz - que contenta estoy de verte, los demás están en el salón –dijo al escuchar el griterio de Kogure

- Un momento, ¿me estás dejando de lado para quedarte a solas con Tachi? –al ver las caras de los chicos empezó a reír- bueno, bueno, ya me voy… -y se fue silbando junto al revoltijo que había en el salón con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ahora estaban solos, cara a cara, frente a frente, después de tanto tiempo, después de tanta espera.

- Tachimukai –susurró Haruna esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras alguna que otra lagrima salía de sus ojos.

- N-no llores por favor –dijo secándole las lágrimas- te lo dije: Cuando menos lo esperes…

- … y mas lo necesites… –continuo Haruna.

- Estaré allí –finalizaron la frase. Haruna ya no lo soportó mas y salto al cuello del chico dándole un fuerte abrazo al cual, Tachimukai no se negó- Te he echado mucho de menor –dijo Haruna hipando un poco y apretándose más a él. Tachimukai se dedico a acariciarle el pelo. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron y fueron al interior de la casa.

- ¡Al final habéis llegado! –exclamó Kutimatsu- lleváis un buen rato en la entrada…

- ¿Dónde está Natsumi-san? –preguntó Haruna intentando no hacer caso de esa insinuación.

Goenji, al escuchar ese nombre el corazón le empezó a bombear rápidamente pero volvió a la realidad al notar un dolor en la espinilla, Aki discretamente le había dado una patada al verle en ese estado- Recuerda lo que dijimos –le susurró mientras le llevaba a la cocina

- ¡Ey, Goenji! –exclamó Ichinose saludándole- Como te va

- Con estrés de los exámenes –dijo comenzando una conversación con el- Oye, ¿y ese anillo...?.

- Eh, Aki –dijo Rika que también se encontraba en la cocina- quiero que me digas ya si has pensado en lo que te dije por teléfono hace unas semanas.

Aki se sonrojo- Ya te lo he dicho por teléfono, no voy a irme a América solo porque un "amigo" tuyo quiere conocerme.

-Es decir, que te ha llamado –dijo Rika pícaramente- ¿y ya lo ha hecho?, ¿te ha pedido que vengas?

- ¡Tu y Tenma sois iguales! (*)

* * *

><p>Natsumi llegó al despacho de su marido… si se podía decir así, había poster de campeonatos de futbol por todos lados, un desorden en el que abundaban papeles y archivos con las estrategias de los siguientes partidos, un balón de futbol rodando de aquí para allá y tres chicos hablando animadamente alrededor de la mesa.<p>

Se aclaró un poco la garganta llamando así la atención de los tres- ¿Vais a bajar o habeis decidido quedaros aquí toda la noche?

- Se me había olvidado que estaban los demás abajo –dijo Endo llevándose una mano a la cabeza a modo de disculpa- venga vamos chicos –en ese momento se escuchó el grito de Kogure- anda, ya ha llegado Kogure. Vamos a saludarlo

* * *

><p>- Mira quién ha llegado al final –dijo Kogure viendo como Endo llegaba a saludarle.<p>

- Perdón, nos hemos entretenido arriba –se volvió a disculpar- ¡Si también está Tachimukai! –exclamó contento dirigiéndose a saludarle pero fue parado por Hiroto- creo que será mejor que le saludes luego.

- Tienes razón –dijo Endo sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo…? –empezó a preguntar Kido- a…. no, ese chico no puede venir como si nada e irse con Haruna. ¡Ahora mismo voy a separarlos! –dijo dispuesto a realizar lo dicho.

Endo sin saber qué hacer para que no fuese para allá hizo lo único que se le paso por la cabeza

- Espera Kido. Prueba primero estas gambas –le metió bruscamente la comida en la boca por lo cual no tuvo otra opción que tragárselo. Mala idea pues segundos después Kido salió corriendo hacia la cocina y Endo salió tras el intentando no reírse.

Tachimukai tenía una sonrisa radiante mientras estaba escuchando hablar a Haruna, los dos un poco apartados de la multitud estaban contándose las anécdotas que habían pasado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto. No podían estar más felices, por fin estaban con la persona que más querían pero faltaba lo más importante: declararse.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Debido al episodio en el que se sonroja por una llamada, ¡Esa es mi versión!<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: harumaru-chan, Tania, Aki-nee.19, Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Inazuma-Al, Andrea the phantomhive, Inazumasonic, ali-chii y chizuru yuuki.**

**Yo, lo siento mucho pero no me ha dado tiempo a responder los reviews O.Q es que de verdad, estoy con un trajín… pero bueno, os digo aquí lo que os hubiera dicho a todos: Muchísimas gracias por el review, de verdad me animan un montón**

**Y… no lo he dicho en ningún otro capítulo pero muchas gracias a los que han puesto la historia en favoritos ^^ me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Cristy-chan se despide.**

**¡Hasta luego! ¡Besos y abrazos!**


	7. Reencuentros, partido y ¿una cita?

*Entro saludando emocionada como los payasos de la tele* ¡CÓAMO ESTAN USTEDES!

Público: ¡BIEEEEN!

¡No os oigo! ¡COMO ESTAN USTEDEEES!

Público: ¡BIEEEEN!

Vale, eso está mejor ^^ un… un momento… *asustada* ¿Qué hace toda esa gente en mi casa? ¡Fuera de aquí! *después de haber echado a toda la gente* En fin, tras esta… ejem, extraña pausa pongo el disclaimer y empezamos.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de level-5.

**Aclaración:** Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 7º: Dos reencuentros, un partido y… ¿una cita?**

Mientras Goenji y Aki estaban hablando tranquilamente en la cocina con Ichinose y Aki cuando entró corriendo Kido el cual por la cara que tenía, parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Aki se le acercó con un vaso de agua el cual cogió y se lo bebió de un trago.

- ¿Mejor? –preguntó.

- Si –murmuro aun con una mueca de asco en la cara- gracias Aki.

Seguidamente, alguien entro corriendo en la cocina- ¡Kido, siento haberte dado eso pero es que…! ¿Goenji? Cuanto tiempo, ¿qué tal van las cosas por Inglaterra? –dijo dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Goenji se mordió la lengua al estar a punto de soltar unas palabras poco apropiadas para su amigo. Se limito a darle un apretón de manos- Bien, gracias.

Aki, por su parte, no sabía dónde meterse, de repente noto una mano en su hombro y que de esa mano, una descarga eléctrica se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Era Endo.

- ¡Aki! –exclamó el mencionado- cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Si… –dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos- _No_ -se mentalizo- _hemos cambiado, no vamos_ _a_ _ponernos así_ y tal y como lo pensó, levanto la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Endo-kun.

Goenji, incomodo con la situación en la que se encontraba, salió de allí pero en la puerta, se encontró con alguien con quien, la persona que le había tenido hecho polvo durante todo este tiempo. Natsumi.

- ¡Goenji-kun! –dijo ella abrazándole, el sorprendido por esa acción solo pudo quedarse quieto- tan serio como siempre ¿eh?

- Su-supongo -dijo intentando no ponerse nerviosos- estás… muy guapa –no sabía cómo comportarse frente a ella, por lo que decidió apartarla e intentar seguir el camino. Pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando una mano se entrelazo con la suya- ¿Pero qué…?

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, tienes muchas cosas que contarme –dijo llevándole hacia los sillones.

Tachimukai, desde donde se encontraba hablando con Haruna vio perfectamente como ellos dos se dirigían hacia los sillones, Natsumi no paraba de habar en cambio, Goenji se mantenía impasible, solo asentía a veces con la cabeza o lo veía pronunciar alguna que otra palabra. Sonrió. Aunque no hablaba, aunque seguía con su actitud recta como siempre había sido, el sabia que en esos momentos, era el hombre más feliz de la casa.

Giro su vista hacia la cocina- _Bueno _,_el hombre y la mujer más felices de la casa _–pensó divertido mientras volvía a escuchar a la chica mas preciosa que le estaba acompañando esa noche.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Había pasado bastante rato desde que la reunión había empezado, se habían sentado todos en la mesa y habían empezado a rememorar viejos tiempos disfrutando de la compañía de todos. Entre risas, roces y recuerdos, la madrugada no se hizo esperar y cuando todos se empezaron a despedirse de repente Endo empezó a comentar sobre hacer un partido. Todos, esperándose algo parecido, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza.

- Haremos un partido contra mi equipo –dijo sonriendo.

Eso, no se lo esperaban.

- ¿Cómo que vamos a hacer un partido contra tus chicos? –pregunto Someoka.

- La ropa no es un inconveniente, sé que os podéis mover igualmente con ropa casual y a mis jugadores les vendrían bien este partido para aprender nuevos movimientos.

- Sería como el partido que hicimos nosotros de pequeños contra nuestros mayores –comentó Kazemaru.

- ¡Exacto!

- Yo tengo ganas de ver como es el nuevo Raimon. Por mi está bien –dijo Ichinose.

- Yo también quiero verlos –continuo Kabeyama.

- Pues está hecho –dijo Endo después de ver la aceptación del equipo ante su idea- mañana por la tarde podríais venir al entrenamiento y hacer el partido. ¿Qué os parece?

- Nosotras también vamos a ir –dijo Toko.

- ¿En serio? –preguntaron las chicas.

- No pienso dejar que os chicos se diviertan solos –aseguro ella.

- ¡Si mi tesoro va, yo también! –dijo Rika entrelazando su mano con su prometido

- ¡GENIAL! Bueno, todos sabéis donde está el instituto, así que nos vemos allí. ¡Hasta mañana!

Todos los del equipo se empezaron a ir por caminos distintos. Hiroto y Midorikawa se fueron juntos ya que este último tenía que aclarar unos trabajos con él y con su mujer Ulvida. Fubuki se fue con Kazemaru, Toramaru con Tobitaka, Aki con Rika, Ichinose y así, hasta que solo quedaron Haruna, Goenji, Tachimukai y Kogure.

- Hey Haruna, ¿quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa? –le preguntó Kogure.

- Claro –respondió ella emprendiendo el camino.

Iban hablando tranquilamente cuando Goenji se paró en seco- Oye Kogure, me acabo de acordar de que… de que… nos hemos dejado la tele encendida.

- ¿De qué vas? –dijo Kogure extrañado por esa actitud- No nos hemos dejado la tele encendida.

- ¡QUE SÍ! Tenemos que ir a apagarla.

- Tranquilo, si se ha tirado todo este rato encendida no pasa nada porque se ¡AY! ¿Por qué me has dado un codazo? –le susurró Kogure a Goenji. Este levantó las cejas a modo de evidencia hacia los otros dos que les miraban extrañados.

- ¡Ah, sí! –cayo finalmente. Goenji suspiro por lo bajo, su amigo no tenía remedio- tenemos que ir a apagar la tele porque… nos preocupa la seguridad.

- Tachi, lleva tú a Haruna a casa.

- Chicos… –intentó decir Tachimukai sabiendo lo que se proponían. No es que no le gustase lo que estaban haciendo pero, había que ser sinceros. Ellos le estaban dando una gran oportunidad para declararse a Haruna y el…el estaba sudando más no poder. No podía hacerlo.

- ¡Nosotros nos vamos!

- ¡No! ¡Si no pasa nada! ¡Yo apagué la tele antes de salir! ¡Kogure, por dios! ¡Qué tipo de seguridad hay en apagar una tele!

- Tachimukai, si no quieres acompañarme a casa no pasa nada –Haruna se sentía muy mal, ¿no quería estar con ella? A ella le parecía que se lo habían pasado muy bien pero se ve que…

- ¡No es eso! –exclamó él agarrándola por los brazos y acercándose peligrosamente a la cara, situación que puso a los dos en un aprieto causando que se sonrojasen- N-no es que no quiera acompañarte –siguió hablando soltándola del agarre- me lo he pasado genial contigo y no quiero que te vayas, bueno, no de esa forma porque es evidente que no te vas a ir a no ser que te vayas a tu casa ¡lo que quiero decir es…!

Pero se calló al escuchar la risa de su acompañante- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

- En que no has cambiado nada en todos estos años –consiguió decir Haruna entre risas. Al final la risa se le contagio al chico y los dos emprendieron el camino a casa de Haruna sin más complicaciones. Un rato después llegaron a su destino.

- ¿Vas a ir al instituto? –pregunto Haruna parándose enfrente de la entrada- yo de todas formas tengo que ir.

- Es verdad, me habías dicho que trabajabas junto a Endo-san –dijo mirándola- ¡claro que iré!

- Bueno… -dijo Haruna bajando la vista para no verle la cara- supongo que nos veremos allí mañana.

- ¡Es-espera Haruna! –Tachimukai la agarró del brazo al notar cómo iba a meterse en la casa- hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en Japón, ¿te importaría mañana después del partido…? ¿acompañarme a dar una vuelta? _Un momento_, _¿le estoy proponiendo una cita?-_pensó.

- _Un momento, ¿me está proponiendo una cita?_ –pensó sin poder creérselo Haruna- Claro Tachimukai, me encantaría –dijo sonriéndole feliz.

- Genial, nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós –y sin poder controlarse se empino y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras darse cuenta de lo hecho salió a paso rápido de allí.

- A-adiós… -susurró Tachimukai mirando la puerta, segundos después un sonrojo apareció en su cara acompañado de una sonrisa- hasta mañana Haruna, dulces sueños –y impendió el camino hacia su casa.

Al día siguiente

Aki había salido a comprar las cosas para la comida y mientras esperaba su turno en la carnicería volvió a recordar la charla que tuvo anoche con su primo, agradecía que tuviese tan buen corazón…

++++++ **Flashback** ++++++

_Aki había vuelto de la reunión, se le había hecho bastante tarde pero estaba contenta por ella misma. Había sabido aguantar estar allí, por fin veía en sus ojos la misma felicidad que tenían hace unos años. Abrió la puerta del hostal y entro. Solo le quedaba hacer una cosa: Hablar con Tenma sobre Endo. Pero al ver que era tan de noche esperaría al día siguiente para comentarlo o al siguiente… o puede que al siguiente…_

_- ¡No! –pensó- si mañana vamos a ir al entrenamiento Tenma me va a preguntar, tengo que explicárselo cuanto antes._

_Iba a empezar a subir las escaleras cuando una luz ilumino el salón- Quién hay ahí –dijo agarrando lo primero que tuvo a mano, un paraguas._

_- Nee-chan, soy yo –dijo levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado._

_- Tenma, me habías asustado –dijo bajando el paraguas- ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?_

_- Estaba preocupado porque no venías –explico acercándose a ella- además, quiero que me cuentas a dónde has ido. La tía Haruna solo me ha dicho que ibais a una reunión._

_- ¿Qué tal la cita con Aoi? _

_- ¡Ah! Muy agradable… ¡oye, no me cambies de tema! Y ya te había dicho que eso no era una cita- exclamó sonrojándose- en serio, quiero saber a dónde fuiste._

_Aki suspiro, este el momento- Hemos ido a… -contaba tanto decírselo- a… a casa de tu entrenador y amigo nuestro._

_- ¡¿Qué?! Nee-chan tu me habías dicho que…_

_- …que era compañera suya, lo que no te dije es… que yo fui una de las gerentes del Raimon e Inazuma Japan._

_- ¡Tú eras la de la foto! –dijo Tenma. Aki asintió lentamente con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_- Porque…_

_- ¡Me has ocultado todas esas cosas todos estos años!_

_- Tenma no… -intentaba explicar ella sintiéndose cada vez peor._

_- ¡No! Siempre has sabido que les tengo mucho respeto y nunca me has hablado de ellos, cuando los jugadores vinieron me dijiste que los habías visto por primera vez. ¡ME MENTISTE!_

_- ¡Tenma, yo no quería mentirte! –exploto Aki con la voz entrecortada._

_- Entonces explícamelo –dijo colocándose enfrente de su prima mayor, mirándola a los ojos- explícamelo porque no lo entiendo._

_Un rato después,Tenma no se podía estar vueltas y vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación._

_- Endo-san es horrible –dijo dando otra vuelta._

_- Tenma –dijo reprendiéndole con la mirada- no digas eso._

_- Pero es que no lo entiendo, yo no sería feliz si Aoi…-se paró en seco- bu-bueno, si la chica que me gustase –siguió hablando enrojecido- viviera con otra persona._

_- Su felicidad es la mía, si él es feliz yo también. Al igual que Goenji-kun, los dos pensamos lo mismo, no vamos a estropear una pareja por nuestro egoísmo._

_- Bueno, si tú lo dices…. –respondio no muy convencido- entonces, todo el equipo va a ir mañana a hacer un partido contra nosotros –dijo mirándola sin poder evitar sonreír- ¿no?_

_- Si, todo el antiguo Raimon._

_- ¡Entonces tengo que dormir mucho! –dijo saliendo del salón- Buenas noches._

_- Tenma, no quiero que le tires un balonazo a Endo-kun ¿entendido?_

_- Eres una aguafiestas…_

++++++ Fin del Flashback ++++++

Tan ensumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no presto atención al carnicero, finalmente compro y salió de allí encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba.

- ¡Goenji-kun!

- ¡Vaya Aki! Que sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Kogure nos hace pagar el alquiler haciendo las tareas de casa –explico enseñándole las bolsas de la compra- Tachi se ha quedado en casa, el muy está en la casa, pensando todo el rato en su cita con Haruna.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamo- que bien, me alegro por ellos dos –dijo empezando a caminar con Goenji.

- Si, se lo merecen –dijo Goenji- espero que de ahora en adelante todo les vaya bien.

- Oye, ¿cómo te fue con Natsumi?

Goenji no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Estaba muy guapa.

- Lo sé… Endo-kun también -dijo bajando la vista.

- Pero hay que dejarles ¿verdad? Tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida.

- Vamos a hacer una promesa –dijo Aki parándose enfrente de su amigo- no nos entrometeremos mas, buscaremos a otra persona con la que seguir nuestra vida.

- De acuerdo pero ahora… -dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica- vas a tener que ayudarme a pedirle al pescadero la comida. ¡No sé cómo explicarle que solo quiero un pescado para hacerlo a la parrilla!

- Ja, ja, ja –rió Aki- de acuerdo alumno Goenji-kun, vamos a la pescadería. Te voy a enseñar.

- ¡Si, Aki-sensei! –lo dijo tan formal que volvió a causar la risa de la joven.

Lo que no sabían es que otra jovencita pelirroja los había estado observando desde lejos y sin saber porque, no le había gustado nada lo que había visto. Frunció el entrecejo y se fue de allí con un solo pensamiento en la mente: _Aki y Goenji-kun, ¿juntos?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Fin del capítulo** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡TACHAAN! Espero que os guste :3 me he esforzado mucho. No tengo mucho más que decir, va a haber un partido antiguo Raimon VS Raimon, Aki le ha dicho la verdad a Tenma y Haruna y Tachi van a tener una cita. Veremos cómo pongo todo esto en el siguiente cap. Va, siempre pongo lo mismo -.-

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a: **harumaru-chan, Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Inazuma-Al, Aki-nee.19, etr5, cazarecompenzaXIII, Kristinagm18, shinobu imadori, chizuru yuuki, tania, Mario-Awesome, Inazumasonic y aika-chan20.**

**Tania: ¡Si! Solo queda esa parte :D aunque podrá tardar, solo digo eso XD ¡besos!**

Me alegráis un montón chicos, sois los mejores y gracias a ti también por leer mi historia aunque no me mandes ningún review ^^ pero que sepas que me importa mucho lo que piensan mis lectores así que un review no estaría mal ;P ¡Besos y abrazos! Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	8. Buenos amigos y malos celos

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero en fin…¡Os traigo el siguiente capítulo! Ahora el disclaimer, que yo me pregunto, ¿pasará algo porque no lo ponga algún día? En fin mejor no me arriesgo XD quiero agradecer a todos los que me han felicitado por mi cumple :3 ¡Os quiero mucho a todos! ¡Gracias! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inazuma Eleven ni Inazuma Eleven Go! pertenecen (Lógico ¿no?) es todo propiedad de level-5.

**Aclaración:** Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 8º: Buenos amigos, malos celos.**

Natsumi había llegado de comprar y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. Aki y Goenji haciendo las compras juntos, JUNTOS. ¿Estarían saliendo? ¿o habrían empezado a salir ese mismo día? Preguntas y más preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y es que nunca lo había pensado…

Le dolía.

_¿Pero porqué?_ Se preguntaba todo el rato. Ella estaba muy feliz con Endo y debería sentirse bien por ellos dos, después de todo eran sus amigos, se merecían eso y mucho más. A pesar de eso, no se convencía totalmente. Decidido olvidar el asunto y empezar a preparar la comida…

-O-O

Después de comer, todo el antiguo Raimon llegó finalmente al nuevo instituto, se quedaron maravillados delante de la puerta. Ninguno se atrevía a entrar. Un sentimiento les envolvía de pies a cabeza, estuvieron quietos hasta que se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Era Haruna.

- ¡Chicos! –los saludó acercándose a ellos- pero bueno, ¿Qué hacéis aquí parados? Los jugadores están ya calentando, están muy emocionados por poder jugar contra vosotros.

- ¿A sí? –pregunto Midorikawa- pues mas que se van a emocionar cuando sepan que van a ser derrotados por el antiguo Inazuma Japón.

- Nosotros no estamos tan viejos como estaba el Inazuma Eleven –dijo Kazemaru empezando a caminar- les vamos a dar guerra.

- ¿Natsumi no ha venido? –preguntó Goenji mirando hacia todas partes, decepcionado. Sintió un dolor en la costilla, era Aki- creía que íbamos a venir todos –le aclaró indirectamente a ella.

- Natsumi-san ya está en el banquillo con nosotros, ha venido con Endo-san –dijo Haruna mientras seguía andando- ya hemos llegado.

- ¡VAYA! –tenían derecho a sorprenderse, el edificio del club de fútbol era impresionante pero Haruna paso por delante y siguió andando.

- Si, si, si. Muy grande ¿eh? –comento Haruna dirigiéndose hacia el campo.

- ¡¿Grande?! –exclamo Toko- ya me gustaría estudiar ahora aquí…

- ¿Dónde está el campo de fútbol? –le preguntó Tachimukai poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Em… pues… -siempre igual, cuando tenía a su amigo así de cerca, notando su piel, no sabía que pensar solo el como con ese roce le podía producir millones de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, como le gustaría girarse ahora mismo y poder…

- ¡TACHIMUKAI! ¡LAS MANOS DÓNDE YO PUEDA VERLAS!

- ¡Qué pasa! –exclamo el chico asustado realizando dicha acción- ah, Kido-san me habías asustado… ¿Kido-san? –se extraño un poco Tachimukai- Tienes una cara rara… o-oye, ¿te he dicho que te quedan muy bien esas nuevas gafas?

- No me hagas la pelota… -le respondió él- y deja de coquetear con mi hermana. Puede ser una adulta pero eso no quiere decir que la valla a seguir defendiendo de tipos como tú.

- Así que este es el nuevo equipo de Raimon –comento Rika mirando cómo los jugadores calentaban en el campo aun sin notar su presencia.

- Eh… sí, son ellos –dijo Haruna ruborizada- vamos bajando.

Tenma estaba entrenando con los demás cuando vio varias personas bajar por las escaleras, no se les distinguía mucho al estar delante del sol pero al terminar de bajarlas se denotaba perfectamente. Era todo el antiguo Raimon, con caras desafiantes. Todos los jugadores dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para quedarse callados mirándolos, Endo sonrió divertido, hubo unos segundos de silencio, de respeto por ver a alguien a quien admiras, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

- ¡ES EL INAZUMA JAPAN!

- Lo estamos viendo, Tenma –le dijo su capitán, Shindo- no hace falta que grites. El entrenador nos lo dijo.

Pero su amigo no hizo caso y salió corriendo seguido de Shinsuke los con bolis y papeles. Los dos empezaron a hablar estruendosamente mientras los demás chicos se acercaban para saludarles y presentarse.

- ¡Capitán, Tsurugi, Hamano-sempai! –les comento emocionado Tenma a sus compañeros- mirad, tengo todos lo autógrafos del Inazuma.

- Me alegro, Tenma –dijo Shindo.

- Tsurugi, ese es Goenji-san, ¿no era tu héroe? ¿Por qué no le saludas?

- Tsk –fue lo único que dijo ya que aunque se notaba que estaba nervioso lo conseguía disipar muy bien con esa capa de indiferencia propiamente suya- algún día te va a pasar algo muy malo si sigues hablando así –y se alejó a calentar.

- Está contento –dijo Hamano. Todo el equipo asintió. Los mayores lo miraron extrañados sin embargo Goenji lo miró con media sonrisa, se parecía bastante a él.

- ¡Bueno, vamos a hacer los equipos! Vosotros chicos como siempre –dijo Endo- y los demás… -no terminó la frase pues sus amigos le interrumpieron.

- Fubuki-kun, Goenji-kun y yo seremos los delanteros –dijo Hiroto dando un paso al frente.

- Kabeyama, Kogure, Tsunami y yo formaremos la defensa –comento Kazemaru acercándose.

- Kido, Toramaru y yo seremos mediocampistas –respondió Midorikawa.

- Y yo haré de portero –finalizo Tachimukai sonriendo.

Endo, Haruna, Natsumi, las gerentes y los jugadores que sobraban se colocaron en uno de los banquillos y todo el Inazuma Japón en otro, los jugadores se dirigieron al campo y se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones. Fuyuka se puso en medio haciendo de arbitro y en cuanto toco el silbato, el Raimon sacó y pasó rápidamente a defensa del Inazuma, estos, desacostumbrados aun a la rapidez de los pequeños tardaron en reaccionar lo que permitió que Shindo lanzase su "Fortísimo" pero, desgraciadamente, segundos después de haberla lanzado, Tachimukai ya tenía el balón entre sus brazos.

- ¡Genial Tachimukai! –grito emocionada Haruna sin poder contenerse- bien hecho!

- Tachimukai-san es fuerte –dijo Shindo impresionado- lo ha parado sin utilizar ninguna técnica…

- Otonashi-san, no tendrías que animar al equipo contrario –dijo Aoi inflando los mofletes a modo de descontento.

- Perdón, me ha salido sin querer –dijo en voz baja volviendo a sentarse.

El partido siguió bastante igualado por parte de los dos equipos llegando al primer tiempo con el marcador 0-0. Al empezar el segundo todos empezaron a esforzarse más y en un momento inesperado, Goenji , en un despiste de los defensas se colocó delante de la portería y lanzó su "Tormenta explosiva" consiguiendo un gol para su equipo, todo salieron corriendo en su dirección para celebrarlo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Goenji-kun! –gritaron dos personas, Natsumi y Aki.

Goenji se sonrojo, de pequeños, la pelirroja nunca le había dicho nada parecido miro a Aki y esta elevó las cejas, el levanto los brazos rendido y siguió celebrando.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En el banquillo del Raimon se mascaba la tensión y no era por el gol no, los mismos jugadores y gerentes estaban contentos e impresionados por haber presenciado tal técnica delante de sus ojos, eran ciertas personas que sin entender porque, no les gustaba el aparente "afecto" que tenían sus amigos entre sí:

Natsumi, había escuchado a Aki decirle lo mismo que ella le había dicho y volvió a sentir un retortijón al ver cómo se podían entender con señas. A ella nunca le había pasado eso con Endo. ¿Quizás eran celos? Tendría que averiguarlo.

-Endo, había visto lo mismo que ella y se notaba a kilómetros su ceño fruncido y la fuerza al apretar los puños. ¿Por qué Goenji se había sonrojado por Aki? ¿Acaso estarían…? Desechó el pensamiento inmediatamente. Lo que no entendía era porque se ponía así, Aki podía tener el novio que quisiera… ¿no? Al pensar en eso frunció el ceño todavía más. No, a lo mejor no podía.

Y la pobre Haruna, en medio de los dos no sabía qué hacer, ella también había visto lo ocurrido pero había notado por quien se había sonrojado y no era por Aki. Dirigió su vista hacia Tachimukai que se encontraba en la portería levantándole el pulgar a Goenji y gritándole algunas cosas, al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él, se giro y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado para ellos, solo existían ellos dos…

- ¡BOOOMB! – se escucho el balonazo de Kido-Te he dicho que dejes de mirar a Haruna, Tachimukai –dijo cabreado Kido tras haberle lanzado un balón a la cara dejando al pobre portero, semiinconsciente tirado en el suelo.

… y Kido…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El partido siguió, Tenma consiguió driblar el balón a Toramaru y se lo pasó a Tsurugi.

- ¡Bien hecho Tenma! –dijo Aoi.

- ¡A-arigato! –dijo sonrojado desde el campo rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡TENMA NO TE DESCONCENTRES! –le grito el equipo entero, se lo podían estar pasando bien pero estaban empezando a descontrolarse por conseguir pasar la defensa y marca el ansiado gol.

- Vale, vale… hay que ver cómo están estos nervios –dijo Tenma volviendo a correr.

Tsurugi y Shindo consiguieron colocarse en la zona del penalti. Tachimukai se frotó las manos listo para atrapar el disparo. Estaban a punto de disparar cuando…

¡PIIIIIIIII!

Sonó el silbato indicando el final del partido. Todos los jugadores se tiraron al césped exhaustos mientras las gerentes repartían botellas toallas por doquier.

- Habéis hecho un muy buen partido –dijo Fubuki abanicándose con la mano- hacía tiempo que no sudaba tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- ¡Ha sido una pasada de partido! –comento Tsunami emocionado tras haber bebido un buen trago de agua- como en los viejos tiempos.

- Nee-chan –dijo Tenma acercándose a la chica- ¿qué te ha parecido? ¿a que lo he hecho bien? –era la primera vez que su prima lo veía jugando un partido.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Tenma –le respondió ella.

- ¿Nee-chan? –pregunto Endo acercándose- ¿Eres su hermana, Aki?

- ¡No, hombre!- dijo Haruna, notando lo que vendría después de esto- es su prima.

- Pues nunca te he visto con Tenma –empezó a decir Endo, Haruna trago en seco- supongo que fuiste tú a quien llamó él cuando vino a casa.

- ¿Y qué más da? –dijo Aki empezando a tensarse. _Ay no…_ empezó a pensar Haruna

- Nada, nada –dijo el sarcásticamente- me refiero a que si Haruna y yo no hacemos la reunión no habrías hablado con nosotros, a pesar de saber que estábamos aquí.

- Endo-san –se puso Haruna en medio- ella si ha estado hablando conmigo y hemos quedado a veces, estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena –continuo al ver que su conversación estaba siendo el centro de atención.

- ¿Una montaña de un grano de arena? –dijo dando un paso adelante frunciendo el ceño- yo no he sido la que no ha querido saber nada de mi aun sabiendo que estaba aquí.

Haruna se giró hacia su amiga. Tenía una mirada fría, se acercó despacio hacia ella- Aki… ¿estás bien? –le susurró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo tajante Aki sin hacer caso de Haruna- ¿es obligación tener que llamaros a ti y a Natsumi para saber cómo os va la vida de casados? –pregunto mordaz- si no he querido no es asunto tuyo ¿entiendes?

- Has cambiado Aki –masculló Endo.

- Endo -susurraron sus amigos sorprendidos por la reacción de su antiguo capitán.

- No, ella no ha cambiado –intervino Goenji- eres tú o más bien VOSOTROS –dijo mirando a Natsumi que se había mantenido al lado de Endo todo el rato- los que habéis cambiado.

- Goneji-san… -susurró Tacimukai.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto confundida Natsumi.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Cuándo os habéis preocupado de lo que pasa a vuestro alrededor? –estalló él- si todo no está como queréis os enfadáis, pues no podéis tenerlo todo, madurad un poco.

- Me voy a casa –sin mirar a los ojos a nadie, Aki emprendió el camino.

- ¡Quien es la madura ahora! –exclamo Endo- ¿Así arreglas las cosas? ¿Yéndote? –Aki se paro. En ese instante, Haruna la agarró del brazo y se fue con ella.

- Te acompaño a casa –le susurró.

- Gracias –fue lo único que puso decir con la voz temblando. Haruna miró a Tachimukai y este le asintió con compresión, hablarían más tarde, cuando las cosas se hubiesen enfriado un poco…

Endo seguía apretando los puños con fuerza fijando su vista en la dirección que las chicas acababan de salir cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Tenma.

- ¿Sabe qué, Endo-san? –dijo el pequeño acercándose lentamente con un balón entre sus pies- Yo le tenía mucho respeto –agarró el balón con las manos- pero creo que lo estropeo ayer completamente… -ante la cara de extrañeza de su entrenador continuo- no sé si lo sabe pero nadie hace sentir mal a mi nee-chan –le lanzo el balón con toda la fuerza que pudo. Desgraciadamente para él, el antiguo capitán seguía teniendo reflejos y lo paro.

- ¿A qué viene eso? –dijo soltando el balón sorprendido.

Goenji se acerco a él- A lo mismo que viene esto –rápidamente agarró el balón y le lanzo otro tiro. Todos ahogaron un grito. Goenji se acerco a Tenma y a Tachimukai- vamos a ver como están las chicas.

Los otros dos asintieron y empezaron a marchar, cuando estaban en la salida nuestro amigo moreno se giró y vio a lo lejos como la chica de sus sueños, la chica que quería se agachaba a ayudar a su "amigo" a levantarse. Como siempre había pasado, el siempre era el malo de la película. Decidió no martirizarse más y alcanzo a los otros dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Fin del capítulo** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No me ha quedado como yo quería mal hecho pues me he tardado mucho, la verdad es que lo termine el jueves pero con el cumple la cosa se lio XP de todas formas… creo que se debe a la falta de inspiración pero no quería dejarlo por más tiempo… la verdad es que me he centrado más en la pelea que en el Tachiharu como tenía previsto ^^U… bueno, intentare que tengan más protagonismo en el siguiente capítulo. La cita no sé si la haré para este próximo capítulo o el siguiente pero lo que es seguro es que me esforzare al máximo ^^

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: **Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Mario-Awesome, Aki-nee.19, ****harumaru-chan,**** virginika14, chizuru yuuki, kristinagm18, shinobu imadori, Andrea the phantomhive, Kissiee, cazarecompenzaXIII, aika-chan20, Michel-nippah y Tsuki-Hanaki.**

Me tengo que ir, ¡cuidaos mucho todos! ¡Besosss! ¡Os quieroooo! :D


	9. El lio se enreda más

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, me he tardado mucho, pero es que he estado (y estoy) súper ocupada T^T pero de vez en cuando por las noches escribía un poquito y al día siguiente, por la noche, otro poquito y así todo el rato XD Y ya de paso os quiero dar las gracias a todos por los reviews, de verdad, ¡97 en total! ¡Estoy llorando de felicidad! Me habéis hecho muy feliz ^^ no me esperaba tantos ja,ja,ja sois de lo que no hay, la primera vez que digo que no me gusta el capítulo y me salís con mas reviews XD oye… pues en ese caso… ¡odio este cap! *silencio* Vale, es mentira XD por si alguien se lo cree (?) En fin… os estoy aburriendo ya con mi paranoia ¿verdad? Pues entonces, dejo de hacer el tonto y nos vamos con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni Inazuma Eleven Go! Me pertenecen, son propiedad de level-5.**

**Aclaración: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 9º: El lio se enreda más.**

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Se preguntaba en esos instantes Haruna, viendo medio asustada, cómo su amiga descargaba toda su "rabia" en el pollo que seguramente habría dejado para la cena.

- Aki, yo no soy cocinera ni nada de eso –dijo Haruna- pero te puedo asegurar que así no se cocina un pollo.

- ¿Cómo que no? –preguntó Aki irónicamente- Que sí, que sí. Primero le ROMPES las piernas para que no se te escape… luego, le CORTAS la piel suavemente y para terminar le ARRANCAS las tripas y el corazón –terminó tras dejar en la mesa una mezcla extraña de partes de pollo rotas.

- Como amiga tuya he de decir que te estás comportando muy inmadura.

- ¡Tu también! ¡Ha sido él el que ha empezado! Si se cree que voy a estar detrás de ellos como un perro… -Sasuke ladro desde afuera- cambio de palabra, como un mendigo por limosna, tienen un ego más grande de lo que yo pensaba.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Tenma, Goenji y Tachimukai.

- Chicas, ¿estáis bien? –pregunto Tachimukai acercándose- Aki, siento mucho lo que ha pasado allí.

- No pasa nada –respondió ella- tú no tienes la culpa de que Endo-kun sea tan baka ¿alguien quiere pollo?

- No gracias… -respondieron los chicos.

Aki suspiro. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero le había sentido tan mal la pelea… ¡Tantos años sin verle y le salía con esas! Se sentó en la mesa y se froto las manos en la cara. Haruna se sentó a su lado. Cogió una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarla.

- Tú y yo sabemos que Endo-san ha sido siempre muy impulsivo…

- Y muy idiota si se me permite la expresión.

Haruna le dedico una mirada asesina a Goenji

- …Pero tú más que nadie sabes que esas cosas no las dice de verdad, estoy segura de que ha sido la tensión del momento, no le habrá gustado imaginarse que no querías verlos… el siempre ha sido muy amigo de sus amigos. Por otra parte es normal que te hayas ido, no tienes que romperte la cabeza por eso, yo no me habría quedado escuchándole decir esas tonterías –Aki la miro- sin embargo estarás de acuerdo que sería conveniente que fueras y hablaras con el… no es bueno dejar las cosas así y sabes que ante todo…sois amigos.

Tachimukai observo a Haruna en silencio, orgulloso de ella. No mucha gente es capaz de dar esos ánimos al hablar de un tema tan delicado como este. Eso la hacía especial. Aunque claro, para el siempre había sido especial. Ella fue la que le dio ánimos cuando estuvo decaído y ahora, diez años después, no había cambiado en absoluto. Suspiro feliz. Estaba seguro que no encontraría nadie así en todo el mundo.

- Haruna… -Aki no sabía que decir- yo… yo… tengo que agradecerte todo lo que me estas ayudando, voy a ir… y voy a hablar las cosas con Endo-kun.

- También tendría que ir yo entonces –dijo Goenji serio – la verdad es que… no es que me haya portado muy bien con Endo.

- ¡Te has portado genial Goenji-san! Creo que practicare mas mis tiros –dijo Tenma pateando al aire ante la mirada atónita de las chicas- no son lo suficientemente fuertes…

- Tenma –dijo Haruna- ¿De qué hablas?

- Nada tía Haruna, que de mayor quiero ser como Goenji-san –anunció orgulloso el pequeño- de todas formas, me alegro que estés mejor, nee-chan –sonrió aliviado- voy a sacar a Sasuke a dar un paseo, volveré en un rato.

- Nosotros… nosotros nos vamos un rato afuera –dijeron Tachimukai y Haruna saliendo de la habitación por lo que quedaron en la cocina Aki y Goenji.

- Goenji-kun, ¿a qué ha venido esa frase por parte de Tenma? ¿Paso algo cuando me fui? –pregunto Aki curiosa, viendo a Goenji. El, sin embargo, trago nervioso. No podía dejar de mirar el pollo que se encontraba destrozado en la mesa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No me puedo creer que me haya pegado un balonazo- dijo Endo entrando en el salón de su casa enfadado. Después de la pelea había mandado a sus jugadores a sus casas y había quedado con los demás que se verían en unos días a cenar en algún sitio- ¡A que ha venido eso!

- Te has portado mal con Aki y es evidente que a Goenji-kun no le ha gustado que le dijeses eso –murmuro Natsumi siguiéndole- esta mañana vi como hacían la compra juntos… - cada vez disminuía más el tono de voz.

Endo se descompuso. Maldita sea, otra vez ese dolor en el estomago- A mi me da igual lo que hagan con su vida. Pero al menos podría haber venido a vernos –suspiro pesadamente. Ese día no le estaba yendo muy bien -Goenji sigue siendo el de antes, el mismo chico que cabrea con facilidad y salta a la primera de cambio.

Natsumi frunció el entrecejo- No tienes porque hablar de él de esa forma, el ha defendido a la persona que quería, cosa que otras personas nunca han hecho –No quería comenzar una pelea pero ya le estaba cansando escucharle decir tonterías.

- Yo nunca te he defendido porque no hay nadie que se atreva a contradecirte. Creo que es lo único en lo que Goenji tenía razón.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso?

- Que tienes muy mala leche –se sincero. La tensión se estaba haciendo notar en el ambiente.

- Pues al menos no soy un obsesionado con el futbol que se pasa todo el día afuera y llega tarde por la noche.

- Mira, ¿sabes qué? –dijo Endo levantándose- me voy a dar una vuelta.

- ¡Pues bien! ¡Vete! Pero que sepas que esta noche no pisas la casa –dijo enfadada.

- ¡Genial! Iré a un sitio en donde den comida decente –dijo abriendo la puerta. Natsumi no aguanto más. Le empujo hacia afuera cerrando la puerta fuertemente y se dejo caer en el suelo apoyándose en la puerta de la entrada. No se lo podía creer. ¿Acababan de pelearse? Estaba claro que sí, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por Aki y Goenji? No… eso no podía ser, eran amigos suyos…

Había sido Endo.

Endo Mamoru y su estupidez. ¡Había insultado como cocinaba! Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso Estaba decidida a no dejarle pasar. Que aprendiera la lección. De todas formas, las peleas en un matrimonio eran normales ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Supongo que tendremos que dejar la visita para otro momento –inicio conversación Tachimuaki tras salir del hostal.

- Ella lo está pasando mal –dijo Haruna mirando al suelo-espero que no te moleste…

- Tranquila –le corto él poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos- supongo que podremos ir a dar una vuelta otro día.

- Me siento mal –dijo Haruna suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez y se recostaba en la pared.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué? -pregunto el divertido. Siempre le habían hecho gracia las expresiones de la chica.

- Es que… -un tierno rubor ocupo sus mejillas- tenía muchas ganas de ir contigo pero también quiero que Aki se encuentre mejor y… -tuvo que detenerse pues unos fuertes brazos la habían envuelto completamente.

- Haruna –le susurró el chico dulcemente el chico- haz lo que creas mejor ¿vale? Te conozco y sé que no estarías a gusto sin saber cómo esta Aki… no quiero quedar como el malo que quiere separar a las amigas… pero ten en cuenta que ella ya es mayor y podría aprovechar esto para ir junto a Goenji-san a casa de Endo-san para aclarar las cosas, ¿no crees?

- Su…supongo que sí –le costaba bastante decir alguna frase coherente con el chico a tan cerca suya- voy… voy a hablar con Aki y a comentárselo, así podríamos ir mañana a dar una vuelta.

- Sería genial –dijo el chico separándose de ella- te paso a recoger a las seis ¿Qué te parece?

- Muy bien, a las seis te espero… Tachi-kun –pronuncio suavemente el sobrenombre con el que le llamaba cuando eran niños.

Tachimukai asintió y se fue en dirección a la casa de Kogure. No había expltado de felicidad delante de la chica porque guardaba un poco de cordura en su interior pero al doblar la esquina cerró la mano en señal de victoria. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de saltar y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que por fin, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, iba a poder estar a solas con Haruna. Llego a la casa en unos minutos y al entrar en ella, se encontró a Kogure en uno de los sofás.

- ¡Kogure! –exclamo Tachimukai casi lanzándose encima de él- ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Voy a tener la cita con Haruna mañana! ¿Lo has oído? ¡MAÑANA!

- Tachimukai… ¿Dónde está Goenji-san?

- Ah, en casa de Aki… ¿Pero me estas escuchando? ¡Voy a salir con Haru…!

- Tengo que decirte una cosa… -le cortó Kogure un poco nervioso.

- Dime –dijo rodando los ojos aburrido al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención.

- Pues… -se revolvió en el sofá- ha venido una persona…y me ha pedido que le deje quedarse aquí esta noche…

- No hay problema, yo puedo dormir en el sofá y seguro que ha Goenji-san no le molesta tener a otra persona en la casa, además….

De repente una persona salió del cuarto de baño- Kogure ¿Dónde tienes metido el…? ¿Eh? ¿Tachimukai? ¿Vives con Kogure?

El chico había palidecido en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡E-ENDO-SAN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruna iba a entrar en el hostal de Aki con seguridad, para hablar con ella sobre la cita pero de repente se paro. ¿Estaba bien dejar a Aki en un momento así? Era verdad que Goenji-san estaría con ella pero el remordimiento azotaba su cabeza con insistencia. Se sacudió la cabeza. Estaba segura que su amiga podría con ello. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y decidida. Entro en la cocina confiada… y se quedo sin voz. Sin moverse ni un milímetro. Observando cómo… su amiga y Goenji-san… se estaban besando….

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Fin del capítulo**

**¡WOW,WOW,WOOOOOOW! Este capi ya me ha gustado mucho mas XD Ha pasado de todo ¿verdad? Vamos a ver si hago un resumen por si os habéis liado… esto me ha dado por hacerlo, aunque no lo tenga que hacer XD Aki a asesinado a un pollo, finalmente, habrá una cita entre nuestra pareja principal *suena música de ángeles* el matrimonio empieza a romperse, Endo se va a vivir con Kogure y los otros dos y Haruna ha pillado a nuestros delincuentes en su fechoría. Jo,jo,jo primero hago el nudo fuerte, fuerte y luego ya lo iré desenredando despacio…. Tranquilos, que esto acabara bien XD**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a: virginika14, Mario-Awesome, harumaru-chan, Shinobu Imadori, Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Aki-nee.19, chizuru yuuki, cazarecompenzaXIII, Inazumasonic, ALBOTA RULES (no he podido responderte en privado no sé porque T^T pero muchas gracias por el review :D) Silvia-chan, Andrea the phantomhive, Carlotia97, michel-nippah, pinguina10love,Tsunami-tan y Saya-chan Dattebayo.**

**Carlotia97: ¡Muchísimas gracias! :D me alegra saber que te gustan mi manera de escribir ^^**

**Y nada mas creo yo… aaay, no me aguanto la emoción… ¡que me faltan 3 reviews para los 100! ¡Estoy súper emocionada! X3 de veras, muchísimas gracias a todos, por poner la historia en alerta, en favoritos, en fín… ¡En todo! Ja, ja, ja si no fuese por vosotros la historia no tendría sentido ;3 me tengo que ir así que… ¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Cristy se vaaaaa! XD**


	10. El comienzo de algo nunca es fácil

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2012!**

**Espero que me perdonéis por la tardanza -/- he tenido unos problemas y he tenido que dejar el fic apartado varios meses aunque… si os ponéis agresivos… ¡tengo un arma destructiva aquí al lado!**

**Goenji: ¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí? **

**Eres mi guardaespaldas pelo-pincho. Ahora, coge este balón tan bonito… ¡y lánzaselo a todo el que se acerque a menos de medio metro de mí!**

**Goenji: Estás loca -.-U**

**¡Gracias! Pues…. en conjunto se podría decir que este es mi regalo de reyes ****bastante**** atrasado para vosotros porque el próximo capítulo puede que tarde todavía más **** (ya he avisado ¿eh?)**

**En fin… ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ¡119 reviews! ¿Me queréis matar de un infarto? Ja, ja, ja es broma XD Muchas gracias **

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni Inazuma Eleven Go! Me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Level-5**

**Aclaraciones: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos**

-.-.-.

**Capítulo 10: El comienzo de algo, nunca es fácil.**

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Haruna sin saber muy bien que decir. Aunque seamos sinceros ¿qué es lo más coherente que puedes hacer en esa situación? Fácil, arrepentirte de ser tan inoportuna.

Aki y Goenji salieron del trance en el que estaban y la miraron sin saber que decir aunque a decir verdad, no había mucho que decir…

_De acuerdo, esto es incómodo… ¡al menos discúlpate! – _se reprendió a sí misma- Lo siento –empezó a decir -No quería… Mejor…mejor me voy, si. Me voy a ir… y así habláis y luego…luego te llamo Aki.

Sin dar tiempo a nada más Haruna salió de la casa tan rápido como pudo dejando a los otros dos en la cocina.

_-Si Rika-san estuviese aquí_ –pensó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su casa. Demasiadas sorpresas ese día.

Los que quedaron en la cocina se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que todavía estaban abrazados por lo que rápidamente se separaron.

- Goenji-kun yo…

- Aki yo…

Dijeron a la vez, pero enseguida se volvieron a callar, quedándose en el mas intimo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se había esperado lo que pasó unos minutos atrás…

_- Con razón Tenma quiere ser como tu –dijo Aki entre risas tras haber escuchado el relato por parte del ex delantero- ahora lo entiendo._

_- De verdad que lo siento –Goenji estaba muy avergonzado- me deje llevar y…_

_- Tranquilo –dijo Aki colocando una de sus manos sobre la de él- me alegro que me hayas defendido, aunque hayas parecido un Bulldog por cómo me lo dices–en ese momento, la risa de la chica, saco una sonrisa interior al ex-delantero._

_- ¿Un Bulldog? –dijo divertido acercándose a ella cada vez mas- ¿Me parezco a esos perros tan feos?_

_- ¡Oye! –le reprendió ella, golpeándole levemente en el pecho- no son feos… -dijo acercándose también- en el fondo, son muy dulces como las personas…_

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_- ¿Lo dices con segundas? –susurro él débilmente. Cada vez se estaba acercando mas al rostro de la chica (y viceversa) y, había que decir, que no le desagradaba en absoluto, es más, estaba seguro que si se acercaba un poco mas… Finalmente sus bocas se encontraron. Capturando los labios en un beso suave y lento pero que, a fin de cuentas, un duro mucho debido a cierta persona…_

_- _Aki –pronunció el nombre de la chica firmemente- creo que podríamos intentarlo. Tenemos que pasar por esto de una vez… -su voz flaqueo un poco- ¿Por qué no juntos?

Aki abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa. Sin embargo, tras unos instantes en silencio, colocó su mano encima de la de él. Seria- Goenji-kun, no… no confundas sentimientos –finalizo para sorpresa del chico- esto no ha pasado, quiero decir, yo no te veo como algo más que un amigo y… creo que tu tampoco

Goenji suspiró y se rió de sí mismo, pasando la mano por la frente- Perdona, creo que estos días estoy muy raro.

- Tranquilo.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

- Nee-chan he vuelto, Sasuke ha… ¿eh? –Tenma se había quedado parado en el mismo sitio que Haruna mas él no se quedó parado- ¡SUGOE! Nee-chan, ¿Sales con Goenji-san? ¡Goenji-san será familia, sí! ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Shinsuke! –dijo saliendo del hostal emocionado.

- ¡Tenma no…! –nada, el chico ya no les oía. Los mayores rieron nerviosos ante la emoción del pequeño.

- Luego se lo explico antes de que difunda eso tu primo –dijo Goenji. Aki asintió

- Voy a llamar a Haruna –dijo esta- supongo que le estará entrando un ataque por cómo salió de aquí –dijo marcando el número en el aparato.

- Mmm… -se escuchaba por el teléfono- ¿Quién es?

- Haruna, soy…

- ¡AKI! –escuchó como gritaba la chica- ¡Se puede saber que ha pasado allí! ¡Me lo tienes que explicar todo! ¿Entiendes? ¡TO-DO!

Aki rio con fuerza, Haruna siempre había sido una persona muy hiperactiva al hablar, ya le había extrañado que en este tiempo hubiese estado tan tranquila con los demás- Lo primero; tomate algo ¡parece que te va a dar un ataque! Lo segundo; Veras….

(…)

- ¡Vaya! –fue lo que dijo Haruna al escuchar el fin del relato- entonces no salís ni nada ¿no?

- ¡Claro que no! Somos buenos amigos –Aki sonrió para sí misma- En fin, mañana iremos a hablar con Endo-kun para calmar las cosas con todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

- Claro, con todo lo que ha pasado hoy… -se repitió Haruna- ¡AAAH!

- ¡QUÉ PASA! –Aki se estaba empezando a preocupar por esos altibajos que tenía su amiga.

- ¡No te lo vas a creer, Aki! Estábamos hablando en la entrada de tu hostal Tachi-kun y yo cuando me empezó a preguntar que si al final iríamos a dar una vuelta.

- Si

- Yo no te quería dejar sola al hablar con Endo-san sola pero me convenció diciéndome que irías con Goenji-san y que él te cuidaría.

- ¡Eh! ¡Yo sé cuidarme! Bueno… sigue

- No hay mucho más que decir…. Oh, ¡Que tontería! ¡Claro que sí! ¡MAÑANA SALDRÉ CON ÉL PARA ENSEÑARLE LA CUIDAD!

Ambas jóvenes gritaron emocionadas. Parecían haber recuperado de golpe diez años.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro! Era lo que iba a decirte cuando entre en el hostal.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Enhorabuena! –exclamó la castaña -¿Estas nerviosa?

- Por favor Aki –dijo Haruna sonando de repente seria- ya soy una adulta, no me pongo nerviosa por esas cosas.

- Haruna…-

- Bueno, puede que un poco…

- Haruna…

- ¡Vale! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¿Qué me pondré? ¿A dónde le llevo? ¿Crees que debería plancharme el pelo? ¿Debería llevar las gafas o las dejo en casa?

- Mmm… ¿Cuándo has quedado con él?

- Pues mañana a las seis…

- De acuerdo, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Goenji-kun y yo vamos a ir a casa de Endo-kun y Natsumi sobre las cinco. Si quieres me voy a tu casa después de comer y elegimos lo que te vas a poner ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Lo harías? ¡Gracias!

- De nada –respondió alegre

- ¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- Adiós –dijo Aki antes de colgar a la chica. Fue a la cocina y encontró a Goenji.

- Ya he hablado con Haruna, ¿Sabes que tiene una cita con Tachimukai-kun?

- Pues no –dijo sorprendido- pero ahora ya lo sé –sonrió- me alegro por ellos.

- Le he dicho que iré su casa para ayudarla con la ropa y luego iremos a casa de Natsumi y Endo-kun –le respondió Aki. Mañana sería un día ajetreado.

- Oye, Aki –comenzó a hablar el chico con un poco de pena- ¿Te…? ¿Te importaría que me quede esta noche aquí?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces- No, ¿Por qué?

- No sé, tengo un presentimiento de que ir a casa de Kogure arruinará el buen humor que tengo hoy.

- Eh, que el sexto sentido nos lo ganamos la mujeres por derecho –dijo ella divertida.

- Mira como nos ha salido la graciosilla –dijo sonriendo- bueno, te ayudo con la cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Y… Endo-san – Tachimukai se aclaró un poco la garganta con un vaso de agua, le había sorprendido bastante la explicación que el moreno le había contado- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

- La verdad, no lo sé –trago un gran trozo de carne- Supongo que hasta que se le pase el cabreo y créeme, hoy dudo que me deje entrar en casa.

- Por lo que cuentas no va muy bien lo vuestro –dijo Kogure bebiendo- ¿Sabe? Realmente no pensé que se casara con Natsumi-san… no es que piense que esté mal y todo eso pero…

- Ya, te entiendo. Si te digo la verdad yo tampoco –esa respuesta descolocó a los jóvenes- no me malentendáis pero… no creo que estuviéramos preparado para casarnos. Fue todo muy rápido, mi madre la vio y enseguida pensó que deberíamos casarnos al igual que su padre…

- ¿A quién habrías escogido? –preguntó Tachimukai

- ¿Qué?

- Dices que no estabas preparado para casarte antes –explico Tachimukai intentado sonar lo más maduro que se podía sonar en una situación como esta- pero ya ha pasado tiempo… si decidieses ahora, ¿Habrías escogido a Natsumi como esposa?

Eso no se lo esperaba el ex portero. Nunca se lo había planteado de ese modo. Para él, lo hecho, hecho estaba, aunque… realmente a veces pensaba que era como una obligación estar casados. No habían ido de luna de miel porque él no lo había considerado importante. Ya se habían casado ¿No? pero según Natsumi "Todos los maridos desean pasar tiempo a solas con su mujer" y eso, decididamente, no le pasaba a él_- Si decidiese ahora… ¿A quién escogería? –_se preguntó a sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al dia siguiente

Las tres y media de la tarde. Aki y Goenji se encontraban frente la casa de Haruna. Era realmente bonita. Tenía un jardín, un poco pequeño pero muy bien decorado y una entrada preciosa. Aki se acercó y toco el timbre. Segundos después Haruna abrió la puerta.

- ¡AKI! –gritó- ¡NO SÉ QUÉ HACER! –agarró a la chica y se la llevó al interior.

- Hola a ti también Haruna… -dijo Goenji mientras cerraba la puerta y las seguía- Me pregunto que estará haciendo Tachi… -dijo en voz alta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Tú estás seguro que esto es lo que tengo que llevar? Me pica y apenas me puedo mover bien.

- Que sí, que sí un traje de empresario dejará buena marca en ti –decía Kogure moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza- te queda perfecto.

En ese momento Endo entro en la habitación- ¿Tachimukai? –rió fuertemente- ¿Porqué te disfrazas de empresario? ¿Vas a algún carnaval?

- ¡Ah, sí! –salto Kogure cabreado- ¿Y cómo iría bien según tú?

Endo sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Lo primero es la cara –decía Aki sentándose en la cama- ¿Vas a ponerte algo?

- No sé, ¿Estaría bien ir solo con un poco de rímel en los labios? A lo mejor piensa que soy muy sosa o algo así…

- No creo, es más, seguro que le gustara mas tu belleza natural –sonrió - ahora dime, ¿Qué tenías pensado ponerte?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No creo que esto sea la mejor idea para salir

- ¡Vamos! No estás tan mal como antes

- Claro, es muy sofisticado ir a dar una vuelta por la cuidad en chándal como un maniaco del fútbol, ushishishi –rió Kogure.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo los chándal?

Tachimukai suspiró- Recordadme no ir de comprar con vosotros nunca… será mejor que lo decida yo –dijo empezando a quitarse de nuevo la ropa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Puedo pasar ya? Llegamos tarde –pregunto cansado Goenji desde el salón. Había intentado entrar varias veces pero las chicas no le habían dejado. Miró la hora; Las cinco y media. Había pasado media hora de la hora en la que habían decidido ir a casa de Endo y Natsumi. ¿Por qué las mujeres se complicaban tanto? Nunca lo entendería.

-¡YA ESTÁ! –escucho decir a las muchachas. Se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga.

Entro en la habitación para decir algo pero, fuese lo que fuese, se quedo en la garganta del chico- Vaya… ¿Y dices que Kido sabe que vas a salir con Tachi?

- No lo sabe –dijo nerviosa- ¿crees que si lo supiera estaría así de tranquila? -hablo mirando al suelo por la vergüenza- siento que os estasis tardando por mí.

- ¡Tonterías! –restó importancia Aki- Además faltan los detalles… Goenji-kun ¿Podrías ir yendo tu? Solo tardare unos minutos más

El la miró extrañado, se suponía que iban a ir los dos a la vez pero cuando la miró a los ojos asintió y se despidió dirigiéndose a la casa de ellos- _Solo estamos aplazando el no verlos más_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- ¡Listo!

Kogure y Endo entraron en la habitación y elevaron las cejas disgustados- Estabas mejor con lo que había dicho yo –dijeron a la vez.

Tachimukai llevaba puestos unos tenis blancos, vaqueros azules y una camisa naranja con bordes rosa claro- Me da igual, voy a ir así y punto –dijo cogiendo una chaqueta gris mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¡Recuerda que pienso ser el padrino así que decídete de una vez a decírselo! –exclamó Kogure

_¡Paf! _El sonido de la puerta cerrándose apresuradamente les advirtió a los dos que acababa de marcharse. Suspiraron y se dirigieron al salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Creo que ya estás –dijo Aki colocándola frente a un espejo.

- No quiero mirar… -dijo girándose Haruna. Pero la mirada de su amiga la hizo rectificarse- de acuerdo... ¡Va-vaya! No estoy tan mal como pensaba.

- Pues claro que no –respondió Aki riendo suavemente- ¿quieres que me quede hasta que venga Tachimukai-kun o me voy ya?

- Tranquila vete, me has ayudado bastante –dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en el pecho- yo puedo hacerlo.

- Estoy segura de que sí –dijo Aki saliendo de la casa acompañada de Haruna- buena suerte –le guiño el ojo.

Haruna rio ruborizada- la necesitare –dijo suspirando- buena suerte a ti también aunque creo que no la vas a necesitar.

- Eres la mejor Haru –dijo despidiéndose de ella- ¡Que te lo pases bien! ¡Me lo tienes que contar todo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

¡Ding, Dong!

_- Es la tercera vez que llama, ¿no se cansa? _–era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Natsumi que, recostada en el sofá hacia oídos sordos de la persona que tocaba el timbre de la puerta con tanta insistencia.

¡Ding, Dong!

Por mucho que insistiese no le abriría a Endo.

No, que se quedase afuera pasando frío. Y si no, que se fuese a casa de alguien. Seguro que había pasado la noche en algún hotel donde alguno de los chicos que había venido de visita estaba instalado. Estaba preocupada, es verdad, pero seguía pensando que era normal… habían tenido varias riñas antes ¡Y es que se ponía tan pesado! Futbol, futbol y más futbol. A veces pensaba como se había casado con el estando personas más maduras alrededor- _Como Goenji-kun.-_pensó sin poder evitarlo. El joven siempre había sido un buen modelo a seguir…

¡Ding, Dong!

- ¡Se acabó! –pensó mientras se levantaba. No entendía porque insistía tanto. Le iba a cantar las cuarenta- No sé porque tocas tanto, ¡no te voy a dejar entrar! –dijo tras abrir la puerta, no muy delicadamente.

- Perdona, pero yo no te he hecho nada para que no me dejes entrar

_Ay no…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- _De acuerdo. Todo va a salir bien_ –se repetía mentalmente cierta chica de ojos celestes_- ¡Aki porque te he dicho que te vayas! _–lloriqueaba la joven-_ No, todo va a salir bien ¿Por qué iba a salir algo mal? A no ser que me encuentre con oni-san o con alguno de los chicos… ¡Porras! ¡Los chicos! –_se maldijo pensando en lo que podría pasar si Rika los veía-_ de acuerdo, Haruna, mejor tomate una tila antes de…._

Toc, toc, toc

-…_que llegue_ –suspiro, dándose ánimos- parece que voy a la guerra –se dijo a sí misma en un intento de reír- Haya vamos –dijo abriendo la puerta- ¡Hola Tachi-kun!

- ¿Haruna? –dijo el joven Tachimukai, a sus ojos se veía realmente guapísimo pero intento no parecer nerviosa, dios… tenía que haberse tomado la tila- vaya –dijo Tachimukai aún sorprendido- no te había reconocido-sonrió - estas…

- ¿… mal? ¿Horrible? ¿espantosa? –termino la frase su acompañante, llevándose las manos a la cara- ¡Espera que entro y me cambio! –dijo girándose a realizar dicha acción mas una mano la paro.

- ¡No! Iba a decir muy guapa –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa divertida. Haruna sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, que vergüenza- venga, vamos –tira de ella, Tachimukai- quiero ver como es ahora la ciudad, con tanto ajetreo no he visto casi nada.

- De acuerdo, veamos… -dijo llevándose el dedo al mentón mientras empezaban a andar- ¿Qué te parece…?

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Y se acabó! ^^ No me miréis así (?) Yo dije que la cita sería en este cap, ahora, que terminase en este capi no lo dije je,je,je (aunque parece no ha empezado siquiera la verdad TWT) espero al menos que la espera que haya merecido la pena, en compensa he escrito más de lo normal ;3 La verdad, sé que no es muy buena razón la que ha dado Goenji para dormir en el hostal pero en ese momento tenía en la cabeza muchas cosas y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ya veréis porque no he querido que él sepa que Endo está de "acoplado" en la misma casa que él. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a: Aki-nee.19, Okumura Haru, Chizuru Yuuki, Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Silvia-Chan, harumaru-chan, Inazumasonic, Haruna Otonashi, ALBOTA RULES, Virginika 14, cazarecompenzaXIII, aika-chan20, Saya-chan dattebayo, Mei, Shinobu Imadori, Silver-tan, Pinguina10love, Endaki-chan, Michel-nippah, Suigin Walker.**

**ALBOTA RULES: Aunque no te pueda responder aun en privado te respondo aquí ;) ¿Te sorprendió? Me alegro, eso pretendía je, je, je ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ;D**

**Mei: ¿Te gusto el Goensumi? ¡Qué bien! Me alegro X3 **

**Suigin Walker: ¡Hola! He apreciado mucho tu review, me resulta muy enriquecedor que te hayas dado la molestia en darme una evaluación tan buena de la historia **** la verdad es que prefiero mantener al menos en el perfil oculta la edad (por privacidad nada mas) pero no paso los 16 así que sobre ese tema que has escrito al final no me lo he planteado mucho si te soy sincera ^^U pero me ha servido, no creas… en fin, muchísimas gracias por el review ^^**

**¿A dónde os gustaría que fuesen Tachimukai y Haruna?**

**No se me ocurre un buen lugar para una pareja de 23 años -.-U Ahora sí, me tengo que despedir y lamentablemente, puede que tarde en escribir el siguiente capítulo (lo vuelvo a avisar)unos… tres meses o más. Así que espero haber dejado buen sabor de boca XD Muchísimas gracias por los review chicos, me animáis un montón :D ¡Cuidaos mucho! ¡Os quiero! Y para que quede grabado ¡FELIZ AÑO 2012!**


	11. Todo esto ¿para nada?

**¡AVISE! ¡No me matéis, que avise!**

**Bueno, ya pase mi fase de autoprotección, en fin… he de decir, que este me ha resultado el capi más difícil de todo este fic. Hubo un momento en que me quede en crisis, no sabía que giro debía darle a la historia ya que pensaba que se me estaba quedando como una telenovela además le añadimos el poco rato que he tenido para escribir pues imaginaos. **

**Muchas gracias por ponerme consejos para la cita ¡Los tome muy en cuenta! ^^ y… bueno, creo que estoy escribiendo mucho (de nuevo) así que pongo el disclaimer y vamos con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven, Ni Inazuma Eleven Go! Son de mi propiedad, todos sus derechos pertenecen Level-5**

**Aclaraciones: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos**

**Capitulo 11: Todo esto… ¿para nada? **

- ¿Hay un nuevo café en Inazuma? –pregunto aún sorprendido Tachimukai.

Haruna asintió- la abrieron hace unos años. ¡Su té es delicioso! Además siempre te dan algo gratis.

- Quiero probarlo –sonrió el castaño.

- Claro –le miró ella, sonriendo también, se giro seguir caminando pero desafortunadamente, choco contra alguien- au…perdone –sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos vio a la persona continuando su camino- que desagradable

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Tachimukai poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Si, vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Qué vergüenza.

Notaba como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza- Goenji-kun, lo siento, pensaba que eras Endo-kun –dijo echándose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

- Me lo supuse, la gente no suele saludar así –rio de su propio chiste- ¿Ha pasado algo? No creo que hoy tenga entrenamiento–preguntó intentando sonar casual.

- Hemos tenido… una pequeña discusión –hablo despreocupada aunque se notaba tocada y la cara del joven no ayudaba mucho- no te preocupes.

- Pero te ha hecho algo, os habéis…

- No, no tranquilo, no es nada –rió nerviosa, no le hacía mucha gracia hablar de ese tema con, precisamente, la persona que lo había generado, al menos, en parte.

Goenji se quedo mirándola, odiaba esa mirada, era como si la registraras sin decir nada, solo con la vista. Suspiro y finalmente hablo- Entonces supongo que no estará por aquí –dijo mirando hacia los lados.

Natsumi se alegro que no insistiera mas- No la verdad es que no, pero puedes quedarte a esperar un rato –dijo llevándolo a la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Aquí es –indico Haruna al chico, entrando en el lugar.

- Vaya, está muy bien –dijo recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.

- ¡Buenas tardes! –apareció una camarera. Tenía el pelo negro y gafas de sol- ¡Pasen por aquí!

- Gracias –respondieron.

- ¡Díganme! ¿Qué quiere la pareja? –hablo emocionada- Hoy tenemos un helado para dos realmente bueno pero díganme ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? Tenemos la costumbre de poner una fresa más por…

- Perdone, no salimos –la paro Tachimukai. Solo con ver la cara de aprieto de su amiga notaba que la situación le incomodaba al extremo al menos, a sus ojos- querríamos pedir dos cafés si no es molestia.

- ¡Oh! ¿No son pareja? –se escuchaba decepcionada- de acuerdo… en seguida se lo traigo

- Gracias…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

- ...Gracias -dijo Goenji tomando la taza de té que Natsumi habia traido

- Y¿Para qué querías venir? -le pregunto ella sentandose en uno de los sillones enfrente de él.

- Queríamos disculparnos con Endo por lo ocurrido ayer en el campo –dijo tomando un sorbo del té- pero veo que y está metido en otro lio -rio- este idiota… -murmuro- no sabe lo que tiene.

- ¿A…que te refieres? –pregunto llevándose la mano al pecho, sonrojada.

El negó con la cabeza- No tiene sentido ya –hizo un amago de sonrisa pero se notaba tenso- no te preocupes.

- Pero…

¡Ding, dong!

- Ah, debe ser Endo-kun –dijo levantándose al vestíbulo. Se puso las zapatillas y abrió la puerta- Aki…

- Hola, Natsumi –sonrió la muchacha- siento haber tardado –dijo entrando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aki frunció el ceño confundida- ¿No está aquí Goenji-kun?

- Ey, Aki –saludo el moreno saliendo del salón- estaba por decirle que tú también venías.

Un nudo en el estomago apareció en la pelirroja. ¿Por qué venían los dos a la vez? No era justo, ahora mismo estaba teniendo una conversación tranquila con el peliblanco para que Aki llegase y… ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-De todas formas, supongo que tendremos que irnos, Endo no está aquí –Goenji seguía hablando con Aki, ignorante a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la otra muchacha- Siento haberte tenido ocupada Natsumi –hablo Goenji girándose- he malgastado tu tiempo.

Ella le miro todavía en sus cavilaciones, agito la cabeza alejándolos- Ah, tranquilo –sonrió- tu siempre eres bien recibido, bueno –miro a Aki- los dos.

- Entonces nos vamos –dijeron mientras abrían la puerta.

- Esto… ¡Aki! –hablo sonrojada la pelirroja acercándose a la joven- tengo que pedirte un favor.

La chica se sorprendió, Natsumi no era muy dada a pedir favores- ¿Pasa algo?

- Pues… -rezongo- la verdad es que… -empezó a hablarle al oído.

Goenji observaba la situación que se realizaba delante de sus ojos interesado, vio como en el rostro de Aki aparecía una mueca graciosa, como si intentase no reírse de lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo, al calmarse le sonrió - Claro que sí –respondió- si quieres puedes venir mañana.

- ¿En serio? –hablo emocionada Natsumi- Muchísimas gracias.

- De nada –respondió amablemente- ahora si tenemos que irnos.

- Claro –asintió Natsumi- Hasta pronto, Goenji-kun –dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana, Aki –sonrió entrando en la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo había llegado de nuevo a esto? –se preguntaba Toko, quien se disculpaba una y otra vez con los dueños de la cafetería.

- De verdad, no sé como pedirles disculpas.

- No se preocupe, por la hija del presidente cualquier cosa –dijeron mientras volvían a sus quehaceres

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza en señal de frustración- _Y encima amables_ –Si fuese ella la dueña, se habría mandado de una patada afuera, por muy hija de la presidenta que fuese- De todas formas de nuevo, gracias –hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

- ¡Me han dicho que no salían juntos!

- Pues entonces podemos irnos.

- ¡Claro que no! –levanto su puño en alto- Este es el momento clave, aun no admiten sus sentimientos por eso, la dulce camarera con sus gentiles palabras, les iluminará ¡Es perfecto!

- Dudo que eso funcione.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de romance, Tsunami? Tienes la sensibilidad de una babosa.

- ¡Ichinose! –se quejo el muchacho- ¡Dile algo!

- Rika por favor, intenta no comparar a nuestros amigos con animales –suspiro el nombrado. Seguidamente, noto la presencia de Toko. Se miraron durante unos segundos y bajaron la cabeza en señal de resignación.

- De acuerdo querido pero no me nega… ¡Ah, Toko! –dijo Rika acercándose a la chica mientras se quitaba una peluca negra y unas gafas- ¡Muchas gracias por hablar con los dueños! Esto será perfecto para continuar mi novela.

- Sigo pensando que está mal –dijo sentándose en una silla- Es lo mismo que paso hace diez años y déjame recordarte que salió mal.

- El pasado es el pasado –movió la mano Rika en señal de despreocupación- Bien, debo entregarles el pedido.

- Aquí pone dos cafés ¿Por qué les das otra cosa? –pregunto Ichinose enseñándole el papel a los otros dos.

- Kazuya, mi querido Kazuya –dijo abrazándole- Eres realmente una monada. ¡Ahora los chicos no necesitan "dos cafés"! Necesitan un elemento que los una para poder decir lo que sus corazones llevan guardando tanto tiempo y… –llevo las manos a su pecho y empezó a girar.

- Esto acabará mal –dijeron los otros tres viendo a la chica dar vueltas y más vueltas mientras seguía hablando del amor y sus contribuciones a la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Me aburro_

Esa, era la única frase que pasaba por la mente del nuevo entrenador del Raimon mientras cambiaba de canal una y otra vez. Todo le parecía aburrido así que tiro el mando a uno de los sillones y se dispuso a dormir en el salón. Total, Kogure había salido hace un rato y Tachimukai no volvería tan pronto.

Bostezo.

Había pensado en volver a su casa pero lo consideraba una acción suicida_- Es demasiado quisquillosa –_De acuerdo, había insultado su cocina ¡Pero tenía derecho! A veces le parecía que en la casa solo había sal. Las bolas de arroz de Aki si que estaban buenas, tenían el sabor perfecto, ni muy salado, ni muy dulce.

_¿Qué? -_Frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo había cambiado de tema así? El no estaba pensando en ella. Dio un giro en el sillón, quedando mirando a la pared. Quizás debería disculparse, se había portado mal con ella ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente pero estaba seguro que cualquier persona habría reaccionado igual. A nadie le gusta escuchar que otra persona no quería verte- ¿Qué te hemos hecho, Aki? –suspiro triste. Odiaba pelearse con la gente, siempre salía algo mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿En serio? –Haruna aguantaba las ganas de reír pero era evidente que no lo conseguía.

- ¡No te rías! –le regañaba Tachimukai aunque a pesar de todo, el también sonreía

- Perdona pero que por un momento hayan pensando que allí eras gay –soltó una carcajada- es raro.

- Me ponía muy nervioso al hablar –se rasco la cabeza avergonzado- así que en cuanto me preguntaron por Goenji-san me fui a lo literal.

- Y tanto, tu "boyfriend" –rio de nuevo- Desearía haber estado allí (1)

- Fue vergonzoso –sonrió el castaño de ojos azules- pero ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo me rio.

- Parece que os va muy bien allí ¿eh? –suspiro Haruna mirándolo orgullosa- Seguro que sacáis las mejores notas.

- Lo intentamos, a veces nos estresábamos mucho y salíamos al campus a jugar futbol para desestresarnos, es un buen relajante –sonrió.

- ¿Y qué tal vais en el campo de las parejas?

- ¿Qué? –se sonrojo. La pregunta le salió sin querer, el rumbo de la conversación había cambiado repentinamente.

- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto –intento reír la muchacha- estoy segura de que dejasteis muchos corazones rotos allí al iros.

- C-claro que no –se sonrojo- ¿Y tú? Supongo que habrás… salido con alguien ¿no?

Haruna lo miro sorprendida- La verdad es que no –empezó a reír- es algo difícil cuando oni-san amenazaba a mis compañeros de grupo en la universidad.

- Eso quiere decir que si te gusto alguien ¿eh? –murmuro sin mirarla.

- ¡No! –se escandalizo- A mí solo me…

- ¡Aquí está su pedido! –dijo la "camarera" apareciendo con una gran tarta de fresas y nata. Decorada con dibujos de corazones- ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

- Perdón pero…

- …nosotros no hemos pedido esto.

- Que monos, acabando las frases juntos –hablo la joven emocionada consiguiendo sonrojar a ambos- tengo que apuntar esto –empezó a murmurar.

- Pero la tarta –empezó a decir Haruna.

- ¡Regalo de la casa para la pareja del día! –dijo entrando en la cocina.

Los chicos se miraron, extrañados sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Esa mujer, a pesar de todo se les hacia conocida.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Haruna.

- Ya que nos la ha puesto –dijo Tachimukai mordiendo la tarta- seria un desperdicio decirle que no.

(…)

- ¡Veo que ya han terminado! –sonrió la camarera recogiendo los restos de tarta- bueno, descuidaros, invita la casa. solo necesito saber cuáles son vuestros planes. –de repente se giro hacia el chico y empezó a hablarle en voz baja- Se nota que esta chica te gusta ¿Cuándo piensas declararte? ¿En este atardecer?

- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? –pregunto Haruna tras salir de la cafetería.

- No sé –rio nervioso, de repente paro- Oye, ¿la torre sigue como estaba? –pregunto .

- No está igual que antes –respondió- pero si te hace ilusión ir podemos –sonrió.

- Por favor

***Un cuarto de hora después***

- Es precioso ¿verdad? –pregunto Haruna mirando como el ocaso se escondía tras la ciudad.

- Echaba de menos esto –dijo Tachimukai.

- Si, vistas como esta no se ven siempre y supongo que en Inglaterra no se verá mucho el sol –rio.

- No me refiero a eso –negó mirándola- echaba de menos estar contigo, te extrañe mucho.

Haruna se sonrojo ligeramente- Yo también, Tachi-kun –le sonrió.

- Pero la cosa es… -ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosos, maldita timidez-q ue creo que te eche tanto de…-d-de menos porque…po-porque… -cerro los ojos fuertemente, notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba y la sangre dejaba de recorrer las partes de su cuerpo para ir a sus mejillas- Haruna, tu… -apretó los puños- desde pequeños me… -nada.

- Tachi-kun –empezó a acercarse Haruna, extrañada por su actitud.

- No puedo, ¡Maldita sea! –exclamo ahuyentando a la joven.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto preocupada, veía al chico realmente impotente delante de ella. Quizás no era un buen momento para decírselo… ¿pero entonces cuando? No, ahora eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que su amigo estaba sufriendo y tenía que calmarlo- Tachi-kun, tranquilo –sonrió suavemente- sea, lo que sea se va a arreglar.

Tachimukai se quedo viendo a Haruna ido, como si estuviese en un trance, para más preocupación de la chica. Frunció el ceño enfadado se acerco rápidamente a ella y, cogiéndola por los brazos le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, rápido, inexplicablemente.

En ese momento Haruna pudo jurar que el corazón se le paro, empezó a respirar rápidamente- ¡Ta-tachi-kun! –le miro sonrojada.

- Por favor, Haruna –le dijo el chico son dejarla hablar- Ahora mismo estoy siendo un cobarde, por favor, espera un día mas, se que está mal dejarlo así pero –bajo la mirada- Me siento incapaz –rio tristemente- soy un imbécil.

- Pero que…

- Haruna –la miro a los ojos- Un día. Solo un día mas y te prometo que te lo explicare, por favor, es una promesa.

- Pero Tachi-kun yo –se calló. Vio un extraño brillo en los ojos del exportero. Algo hizo ue se callase- Un día.

Tachimukai asintió serio- Solo un día.

- De acuerdo, Tachimukai Yuuki –se separo de él- pero quiero que sepas –le miro- que como no sea verdad iré yo a que me lo expliques, es una promesa –dijo alejándose.

Tachimukai la miro irse, cuando desapareció de su campo de vista, lagrimas de desesperación aparecieron en sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de eso, se las quito- Es una promesa –murmuro yéndose a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué es tan importante para que no me lo puedas decir? –pregunto Goenji mirando a la joven, había estado preguntando que le había dicho Natsumi pero no conseguía que le dijese nada.

- Es un secreto –sentencio Aki divertida- ¿Te vas a quedar de nuevo? –preguntaba mientras se empezaban a acercar al hostal

Goenji negó con la cabeza- Ya he abusado mucho, además quiero ver cómo le ha ido a Tachi en la cita.

- ¡Es verdad! –sonrió Aki- lo había olvidado por completo.

- Bueno, me voy –se despidió el ex delantero- cuídate, Aki.

- ¡Hasta pronto Goenji-kun! –entro en la casa. La verdad es que se alegraba de que no se quedase, habría sido difícil si y Goenji hubiesen estado aquí al día siguiente. Pensó en el favor que le pidió Natsumi- _… necesito que me enseñes a cocinar, creo que las comidas me salen un poco raras._

¿Conseguiría lograrlo?

**Fin del capítulo**

**(1)- Boyfriend significa novio en inglés, lo que se supone que Tachimukai le contaba a Haruna, era que había hablado de Goenji como su "amigo hombre" que sería la traducción literal de esta palabra lo cual aquí puede sonar más o menos normal pero no en Inglaterra xD me pareció un punto de vista gracioso considerando que los dos deben saber ingles para estudiar allí.**

**Si, la cita no fue como se pensaba. Rika y los demás que no los he puesto más después… pensad que Ichinose y los otros dos no la dejaron seguirles a la torre y se quedaron en la cafetería ^^U Bueno, de todas formas espero que os haya gustado ^^ muchas gracias por los reviews a: Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, Okumura Haru, Chizuru Yuuki, Virginika14, Suiguin Walker, Inazuma-Al, aika-chan20, Yuki-chan, Saya-chan dattebayo, akariharukaze12, Carlotia97, any-dancer21.**

**A los que tienen cuenta… lo siento chicos, pero me di cuenta que no os había respondido cuando lo fui a subir y claro, no os voy a responder el review y al día siguiente colocar el siguiente cap, sería absurdo así que ahora os digo: ¡Os quiero chicos, sois los mejores por aguantar la espera! (Aunque algunos se desesperen xD)**

**Suiguin Walker: Tranquila, mi mente soporta mucho -w- (?) Como has visto al final indirectamente no ha podido librarse de ellos xD no sé si habrá causado buena expectativa como he puesto a Goenji con respecto a la pelea pero según me lo imagino de mayor era lo más parecido. **

**Yuki-chan: Me alegro de que pienses eso ^/^ ¡y muchas gracias! Supongo que abras visto que me sirvió ¿eh? :D**

**Carlotia97: Me alegra ver que mis esfuerzos valen la pena xD muchas gracias por el review ;3**

**Any-dancer21: ¡Muchas gracias por el rev! Me alegra saber que te gusta ^^ si, puede que estuviese negativa pero supongo que cualquiera la estaría en una situación como la suya ¿no crees? xP**

**Bueno, se me ha ocurrido poner notas para el próximo capi (no sé si las pondré siempre, supongo cuando venga la inspiración las pondré si no… pues no -.-U además me parece chulo ¡seria como hacer una preview X3!)**

**¡En el siguiente capítulo de **_**Destino**_**! (¿Veis como ya me emociono?)**

**- Natsumi empezara sus nuevas clases de cocina.**

**- Endo y Goenji se encontraran **

**- Aparecerá el GRAN momento entre nuestra pareja principal (así que no me matéis por la cita ¬W¬ matad a Tachimukai)**

**- Kido descubrirá las intenciones de Tachimukai sobre Haruna**

**Y eso es todo amigos (Y ahora hago de bugs bunny… no escribiré mas de noche xD) espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura o al menos haberos distraído un rato de la rutina ja,ja,ja. Si es así me gustaría que me lo hicierais saber con un review ¡me alegran el día! **

**¡Un beso muy grande a todos! ¡Os quiero mucho! Cristy se despide, ¡Hasta pronto! (intentare no tardar tanto :P)**


	12. ¡Hay que sacar ese valor!

**¡Hola! **

**Si, me merezco de todo lo que me tengáis que decir (aunque ya me lo he dicho todo), pero antes de nada anuncie que iba a ser paralizado durante un tiempo debido a problemas personales que no creo que deban decirse aquí… me he tardado mucho lo siento… ¿Habrá alguien leyendo esto? Bueno, sea como sea esta historia os aseguro que terminara, me tarde hasta el 2025 pero terminara (nah, es broma) He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible y más o menos largo para compensar… bueno, vosotros diréis. ¡Gracias por haber aguantado la espera!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni Inazuma Eleven Go! Me pertenecen todo es exclusiva propiedad de level-5**

**Aclaraciones: La letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

**Capitulo 12: ¡Hay que sacar ese valor!**

Andaba con paso lento y desinteresado, seguía pensando en lo que podían haber tramado esas dos delante de sus ojos ¿Qué sería tan importante para que Aki no se lo dijera? Suspiro. Mujeres, una de las mentes más indescifrables en el universo. Se toco la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Al menos la visita había llevado algo bueno… ¡Mierda! Ya se iba de nuevo ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa pelirroja? Hoy por poco la fastidiaba con… ¿fastidiaba? En ese momento recordó la cita de Tachimukai. Agito la cabeza para alejar sus demás pensamientos y apresuró el paso para llegar a casa.

Quizás él había tenido mejor resultado que el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Toc, toc, toc!

- ¿Mmm? –murmuro Endo soñoliento tumbado en el sofá. Bostezo y se sentó completamente. Se había quedado dormido…

¡Toc, toc, toc!

- Ya voy, ya voy –hablo mas para sí mismo que para el que tocaba la puerta- ¿Todavía no han llegado ninguno de los dos? Si que se han tardado –abrió la puerta- Ey, sí que os gusta…

- ¿Endo?

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte- ¡Goenji! –No hacían falta palabras para ver que Mamoru estaba sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno de ojos negros le miro extrañado- Me alojo aquí desde que vine para la reunión. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Qué dices? –contradijo el castaño- Es Tachimukai el que está aquí con Kogure, ayer tu no dormiste aquí.

- Eso fue porque… -se sonrojo un poco al recordar la razón por la que no quiso volver- Bueno da igual, ¿Tu como sabias que no dormí? –no podía ser lo que estaba pensando…

- Fácil –hizo una de sus sonrisas características- Porque me quede desde ayer.

- Escapando de tus riñas ¿no? –hablo entrando en la casa mientras recordaba la pelea que habían tenido- Eso sí que es de personas maduras –ironizó- Deberías ir a ver como se encuentra Natsumi, iba a hablar contigo sobre lo del partido pero se me han quitado las ganas al encontrarte aquí escondido

El portero suspiro- Goenji, no me gusta enfadarme contigo. No sé qué te he hecho para que estés así, antes éramos los mejores amigos…

Ja.

Ahora sí que la había fastidiado.

- ¿No lo sabes? –rio con desgana- Cierto, no lo sabes, nunca te das cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor a no ser se te plante delante tuya y te lo griten.

Endo frunció el ceño- ¿De qué hablas? Sois tú y Aki quienes…

- ¿Sabes la razón…? ¿…La maldita razón por la que yo me fui con Tachi a Londres? ¿La razón por la que Aki no quiso veros? –tenia que decirlo, sino, explotaba- Todo, absolutamente todo, es tú culpa

- Deja de hablar con indirectas y habla como una persona normal –el ambiente estaba bastante tenso.

- Dios Endo –el ex delantero se encontraba exasperado de que no entendiese nada- ¡Yo quería a Natsumi, maldita sea! ¡Y me la quitaste, Endo! ¡Me la quitaste sin verlo!

El castaño se quedo en su sitio inmóvil, demasiada información de golpe. ¿Qué a su amigo le gustaba…Natsumi? Ni de lejos lo vio venir- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si lo…

- No hubiera cambiado nada –Shuuya miro a la pared- el final habría sido el mismo. Así que decidí callarme… hasta hoy –suspiro- Aki me va a matar –murmuro pensando en la chica.

- ¿Aki? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Eso sí que no te lo voy a decir –suspiro de nuevo- aunque Aki ya me va a matar por haber dicho eso… Sería mejor que te fueses a tu casa, ya no hay más camas –tras decir eso, se fue directo a su cuarto pegando un portazo.

-_Goenji…_-Endo salió de la casa tal y como le había dicho, conocía al chico y sabia que si se quedaba allí no ayudaría- De todas formas… -se auto-pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar- ¿Qué pasa con Aki?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruna había llegado a su casa hace unos instantes, se encontraba en el sillón viendo una de esas telenovelas baratas en la tele. No se creía lo que acababa de pasar ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio besa a alguien y luego no es capaz de confesarse?! Porque… se le iba a confesar ¿no?- El amor es demasiado complicado –suspiro mientras mordía un trozo de paleta de chocolate. Vio como la protagonista de esa extraña telenovela lloraba porque su amor se había marchado.

Ironía pura.

- ¿Pareceré yo tan tonta? –se dijo a si misma recargándose en el sofá. La protagonista lloraba…y…y lloraba y… ¿Qué tipo de serie se había puesto a ver?- ¡Se acabo! –dijo apagando la tele. Algo en su interior se había movido- ¡No voy a acabar como esa chica! –le dijo a la nada, señalando a la tele- ¡No me pondré a llorar! ¡Soy Haruna Otonashi! –cada vez el volumen de voz subía mas- ¡Soy lo mejor del mundo! Mañana hablaré con Tachi-kun, ¡Sí o sí! –elevo su brazo en señal de victoria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Natsumi estaba en la entrada barriendo, cuando vislumbro una figura a lo lejos- Endo-kun –segundos después tenia al moreno casi al lado sin embargo no la saludo, es más, cruzo delante de ella y toco el timbre de la casa suspirando.

- ¿Endo-kun? –le llamo preocupada. Mamoru pego un salto y se giro. Iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado que ni se había fijado en que su esposa estaba afuera- ¿Al final has decidido venir? –siguió hablando al ver que ya tenía su atención.

- Nat-Natsumi –tartamudeo. Sabia el genio que tenía la pelirroja así que no quedaba otra- ¡Lo siento…! –bien, por ahora, iba bien- ¡La…la verdad es que cocinas muy bien! –pillado de nuevo.

Su mujer suspiro enfadada. Ese hombre era imposible

- Entra en la casa de una vez –dijo abriendo la puerta- Aki y Goenji-kun habían venido a disculparse pero te habías ido ¿Te parece bonito?

- Ah, sí, hace un rato he hablado con Goenji –murmuro rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Tu…? –pregunto mirándola de reojo- ¿Crees que le pase algo a Aki con él? Es que hay algo que…

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Mejor dúchate y ayúdame a preparar la mesa –dijo aparentando no importarle pero si, vaya que si la había importado. Si hasta su marido había notado a los dos chicos raros, era porque algo pasaba.

Y lo iba a averiguar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-

- Es una pena que la mitad de los chicos se hayan tenido que ir –dijo Endo mirando al equipo- No entiendo porque no se habían podido pedir más días libres…

- Sin contar que Hiroto y Ulvida tenían que irse de viaje por unos asuntos familiares con Hitomiko –dijo Kido sonriendo- y que Fubuki tenía a su equipo en Hokkaido esperando para entrenar para el nuevo campeonato casi todos se han ido.

- Solo han quedado aquí los que viven cerca de la ciudad; Kabeyama, Tobitaka… Creo que hasta Tsunami y Toko se han ido… pero Rika e Ichinose se han quedado… Ah, y Goenji y Tachimukai

(…)

-…y los demás, coged los balones y empezar a practicar penaltis, Sangoku no quiero que utilices ninguna técnica especial al pararlas. Shinsuke, prueba a utilizar tu nuevo keshin, que se pongan contigo Tenma y Tsurugi –el entrenador Kido acababa de mandar a todos sus nuevas prácticas cuando vio como su hermana bajaba la escaleras y se sentaba en el banquillo- ¿Qué ha pasado? Llegas tarde.

- Lo siento me he retrasado –dijo avergonzada. No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

(…)

- ¿Eeeeh? –exclamaron Aoi y Shinsuke llamando la atención de medio equipo- ¡¿Enserio!? –parecían sorprendidos. Tenma asintió emocionado.

- Goenji-san sale con mi onee-chan –sonrió feliz.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Aoi queriendo saber que había ocurrido- ¿Te lo ha dicho Aki-san?

El castaño de ojos azules se sonrojo- Bueno, aun no me lo ha dicho… pero ayer volví antes porque me olvide algo en casa y al entrar… -se rasco la cabeza avergonzado- los vi juntos en la cocina y bueno… -ante las miradas bajo la cabeza- No sé cómo son las relaciones de adultos ¿vale? Creo que están saliendo...

- Tenma eres un crio –dijo Aoi con suficiencia- se lo podrías preguntar a alguien.

- Quizás la tía Haruna –dijo Tenma- ¡Ah! Ha llegado ¡Tía Haruna! –se acerco el chico rápidamente- ¿Sabes si onee-chan sale con Goenji-san? Tu estuviste con ellos creo…

Otonashi se sonrojo- ¿Es que viste algo?

Los chicos se emocionaron- ¡Eso es un sí! –Tenma ahogo un grito- ¡Tengo de familia a Goenji-san! ¡Chúpate esa Tsurugi!

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –el delantero del Raimon Eleven lanzo una mirada atemorizante al castaño.

- Deja esa mirada que asusta –le recomendó Tenma- era una broma, una broma –rio alejándose con los demás al campo.

- ¡Tenma-kun eso…! –el chico se había alejado demasiado, Haruna suspiro, como no le aclarase eso pronto el rumor se expandiera y sería terrible…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Soy basura, soy basura, soy basura, soy… -repetía el castaño hecho una bola en su habitación. Goenji y Kogure lo miraban desde la puerta preocupados.

- ¿Tan mal ha ido? –pregunto el peliazul al mayor sin dejar de mirar al chico.

- En cuanto llego a casa se metió en la habitación sin dejarme decirle nada –contesto Shuuya con resignación- no sé que habrá pasado. Ni si quiera cenó.

- Voy a hacerle una broma para animarlo –sonrió malévolamente.

- Mejor quédate sin hacer nada –le recomendó el otro- es mejor darle un espacio –dijo yéndose a su cuarto. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió y dejo un papel en la mesa del chico el cual no le prestó atención y volvió a salir- Voy a dar una vuelta –anuncio saliendo.

El más joven le miro inflando los mofletes- Aguafiestas… -dijo alejándose también del cuarto del castaño.

- Soy basura, soy basura… -Tachimukai quería ahorcarse en ese momento ¿Será que el destino lo había odiado tanto por no haberle dicho aquello antes que, cuando quiso se lo impidió? El solo recordar la mirada de Haruna lo ponía malo… pero le había prometido decírselo hoy y ahí estaba, desde ayer tumbado en la cama como un muerto viviente. ¿Dónde había quedado su valor? Se levanto de la cama y vio una nota en la mesa.

"Me imaginaba que pasaría algo así, por lo que me tome la libertad de pedir licencia del último trimestre en Inglaterra antes de venirnos aquí así que tranquilo, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglar lo que sea que has hecho, confió en ti, ten valor y arréglalo.

Shuuya Goenji

P.D.

Como vuelva a casa y te vea sin haber ido a hablar con Haruna iré al Raimon, cogeré un balón y lo incrustare en tu cara. Ánimo"

El portero se masajeo la sien, pero bueno, ese era Goenji, al tiempo que te anima a hacer algo, siempre habrá una amenaza en ello.

- _De todas formas Goenji-san esta en lo cierto_ –se dijo a sí mismo- _tengo que tener seguridad ¡Pero es algo demasiado difícil! _–suspiro pesadamente-_ No, basta de juegos, es hora de la verdad _–salió del cuarto con el pecho erguido y el ceño determinado… y al llegar a la entrada sus pies se habían quedado pegados al suelo- ¡Oh, venga ya! –en efecto, los pies se le habían quedado pegados al suelo, literalmente- ¡Kogure! –grito. Pero al parecer no había nadie en la casa. Estirándose abrió la puerta y se quito los zapatos, luego buscaría unos… ahora no podía moverse con los calcetines puestos ¿Pero qué porras había puesto en el suelo? Se quito los calcetines y salió a la calle con los pies descalzos. Kogure se las pagaría… pero lo importante era ahora buscar a la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta alertó a Aki quien salió de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos- ¿Si?

- Buenas tardes, Aki –saludo la pelirroja.

- Has llegado muy pronto –sonrió dejándola pasar- estaba terminando de preparar las cosas.

- Lo siento si te ha molestado –dijo entrando en la cocina- acabo de terminar de limpiar por lo que pensé en venir antes y aprovechar.

- Tranquila, así es mejor –alego Kino- de acuerdo vamos a ver… -se coloco el dedo en la barbilla- por donde podemos empezar… ¿Qué te parece hacer un ommelette?

Natsumi asintió y comenzó a seleccionar los ingredientes. Según la castaña todo lo hacía medianamente normal, la sartén tenia bien el fuego, había mezclado bien los ingredientes… suspiro, como le gustaría estar en el lugar de la pelirroja- ¿Sabes que la mayoría de los chicos se han ido? Al final no hemos podido hacer esa segunda reunión –hablo para hacer tiempo, (y para no ensimismarse en lo de siempre)

- Si, Endo-kun me lo ha dicho, no sé cómo se le pudo ocurrir traerlos hasta aquí –suspiro.

- Pero creo que algunos si se han quedado –sonrió- Goenji-kun y Tachimukai-kun siguen aquí y…

- Parece que ahora Goenji-kun y tú os lleváis muy bien –escucho hablar a Natsumi. La pelirroja no había llegado antes solo por adelantar la clase. Quería averiguar qué pasaba allí.

- Si –sonrió Aki recordando todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos últimamente. _Incluyendo un_ _beso_. Al recordarlo se ruborizo un poco, no mucho para que se notase pero lo suficiente para que la otra chica se hiciese ideas equivocadas.

- ¿Y desde cuanto lleváis lo vues…?

- ¡Natsumi, el fuego!

De tanto hablar la pelirroja no había prestado atención a la sartén y el ommelette se encontraba ahora convertido en una masa negruzca y amarillenta. Lo limpiaron todo y volvieron a empezar sin embargo dejaron la sartén para luego, las comidas frías serian mas rápidas (y más seguras) para lo que estaban practicando; Unas bolas de arroz con pescado.

-Natsumi ¿Qué esa placa que haces con la sal?

- Es para envolver las bolas de arroz –dijo sonriéndole- Lo vi una vez en la televisión y desde entonces me parece que les dan más sabor.

- Creo que le dan demasiado sabor –rio nerviosa- prueba la tuya –la chica la mordió sin poner ninguna cara, increíble- Esta bien, prueba ahora esta –le entrego una de las suyas- ¿Ves la diferencia?

- La tuya sabe diferente pero no sé porque –cuestiono confundida.

- Creo que el problema está en que utilizas demasiado los condimentos –le dijo suavemente- un alimento con muchas cosas, pierde su sabor original, por eso, hay que aprender a calcular la cantidad que hechas a las comidas de azúcares…sal… ¿entiendes?

- Creo que si… -murmuro- a esta no le pongo la placa de sal solo un poco –dijo agarrando un pegote- ¿Así?

- Un poco menos… solo un pellizco de sal. Bien, déjalo y ahora…

(…)

- Eso es… ¡Ya está terminado! –sonrió Aki viendo las formas extrañas que había adquirido la comida- solo queda probarlas.

- ¡He vuelto!

- Oh, es Tenma-kun ¿verdad?

- Si, ¡Bienvenido! –dijo desde la cocina- Tenma ¿Puedes venir un momento? –le pidió. A los segundo el castaño se encontraba en la cocina.

- Buenas tardes Natsumi-san –sonrió- no esperaba verla aquí.

- Tenma-kun, prueba esta bola de arroz las acabamos de hacer –el chico inseguro la cogió, la observo detenidamente- creo que… -callo ante la mirada severa de su prima- está bien –le pego un gran mordisco y trago, espero que ese ya conocido sabor salado le escociese por la garganta… pero no llego- Están… muy buenas –sonrió cogiendo otra.

- ¿En serio? –Natsumi se veía feliz- Creo que ahora entiendo cómo hacerlo practicare en casa.

- ¡Felicidades! –la felicitó Kino feliz por su amiga.

- ¡Cof, cof, cof!

- ¿Tenma? –preguntaron las chicas al ver como al chico le lagrimeaban los ojos- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada –susurro agudamente- pero es-están un poco sa…sal… -el chico salió corriendo al baño ante la extraña mirada de la pelirroja y la mirada de comprensión de la castaña.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? –pregunto mientras recogía las cosas para regresar a casa.

- Nada malo, pero creo que tendrás que venir otro día mejor ¿eh? –dijo al despedirse

Todo este revuelo desde que se había reencontrado con Goenji y luego con Aki no hacia más que confundirla. ¿Por qué le interesaban tanto esos dos? Ni ella misma lo entendía. Ella tenia a Endo-kun… todo esto…no, tenia que hablar con Endo seriamente, esto no podía ir a mas, estaban casados, tenían que hablar de estos temas como la pareja que eran… aunque no lo pareciese ahora mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Ya esta atardeciendo… -murmuro Haruna, de nuevo estaba recogiendo las cosas para irse a casa… y para buscar a Tachimukai- Ese tonto… no viene –miraba hacia los lados pero no venía a nadie, solo balones y botellas. Suspiro.

- ¡HARUNA! –una voz jadeante llego desde lo alto de las escaleras. La chica se giro con el corazón en un puño y vio que allí estaba, el chico por el que no podía dormir. Jadeante, recuperando la respiración mientras bajaba por las esclareas y acercándose a ella, sonrojado y… ¿Por qué iba descalzo?

- Ha- Haruna –resollaba el chico.

- Tachi-kun… tus calcetines y zapatos? –la chica parecía más concentrada en eso que en lo que había ido de verdad a decirle.

- ¡Olvídate de los zapatos! –exclamo captando totalmente su atención- Yo… yo he vuelto para aclarar las cosas –murmuro con la respiración normalizada- Yo te quiero decir, que… -otra vez se estaba poniendo nervioso- te-te…-no, esta vez no, debía sacar a fuerza ese valor- ¡…T-TE QUIERO!

Haruna sonrió mientras unas cuantas lágrimas le caían- ¿Y para decir eso me has tenido que dejar la noche en vela, tonto?

- Y-yo… -el joven parecía que le iba a dar un infarto al ver a la chica así- perdóname –hizo una reverencia.

Haruna sonrió- ¡Estoy llorando de alegría! Me alegro que me lo hayas dicho

- Haruna… -murmuro.

- No me esperaba que yo te gustase –murmuró ella- solo sabía que tú me gustabas a mi –se sonrojo mirándole tímidamente.

- Habría sido muy raro que no me hubiese interesado en ti –sonrió. No podía ser, esto era demasiado para un solo día- Te quiero…

Ella sonrió de nuevo feliz. Tachimukai agachó un poco la cabeza y quedó frente a esos orbes azules, podía ver los labios de la chica, tan apetitosos como se veían desde lejos…acortó la distancia entre ellos pero Haruna se alejo unos centímetros de él ruborizándose.

-¿Desde cuándo eres vergonzosa? -le susurró él divertido- se supone que el inseguro aquí era yo

- No lo soy –se sonrojo mas. Para demostrarlo le miró y lentamente, también se acercó a él, cerrando los ojos, con un suave roce de labios mientras él veía como las mejillas de ella se ponían de un intenso color carmín. Cerrando también él los ojos, la atrajo hacia él sintiendo ese sabor que había querido probar desde hacia tantos años. La abrazo fuerte y Haruna se dejo llevar el cuerpo del chico mientras él se disponía a conocer la boca de la chica que finalmente le correspondía.

- Tachi-kun…

Lentamente, saboreando los labios de ella. Era el sabor más dulce que había probado. Notó como los brazos de ella se aferraban a su cuello, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Al final, la falta de aire se hizo presente, pero ni siquiera eso logro que fuera suficiente para Tachimukai quien solo se separo un par de milímetros de ella.

-Le tendré que dar las gracias a Goenji-san… –murmuró mirándola.

Ella asintió- Ahora, pídemelo.

- ...¿Eh?

- Pídeme ser tu novia –sonrió

- C-creía que ya estaba dicho –hablo tímidamente rascándose la cabeza desorientado- Eh, Haruna ¿Quieres…?

- ¡No! ¡Así no! –dijo extrañando al ojiazul- Quiero que... -señalo el suelo.

- Te estás pasando y lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Pero es que... -hizo un puchero

Sonrojado se rasco el cuello nervioso, pero de alguna manera se le hacía tierno pedirle eso- Otonashi Haruna –se puso de rodillas- ¿Me haría el honor de ser mi no…?

- ¡SI! –exclamo abalanzándose.

El chico rio y levanto abrazándola, la bajo y volvieron a besarse. Ahora sí que estaban solo ellos dos…

- ¡Qué está pasando aquí! ¡Haruna! ¡Tachimukai!

…y Kido…

**Fin del capitulo**

***Hipando* Termine el capitulo T.T ¡Me ha llevado lo más grande! ¡Buaaa! Pero que bien que me ha quedado, estoy contenta ^^ *cambio superdrástico mode-ON* ¡¿Y qué os a parecidooooo!? ¡AL FIN EL TACHIHARU VENCIO! ¡MUAJAJAJA! Cof, cof, perdón, me he excedido ¬/¬ pero no queda solo eso ahí ¡Kido los ha descubierto! ¿Qué pasara? (recomiendo que no esperéis expectativas muy altas, el chico a madurado y no lo matara… o puede que si quien sabe ishishishi xD) con respecto a Goenji y a Endo ¡JÁ! Gane la apuesta. Goenji te has ido de la lengua! (?) Y bueno, parece que Natsumi mas o menos a conseguido manejar su "problema" con la sal ^^ si yo sabía que eso**

**Y Tenma… madre mía la que me va a montar el chico -.-U sin contar con Kogure ¿Queréis saber porque el suelo estaba lleno de súper-pegamento? ¡No os lo perdáis en el siguiente capítulo! ^O^ En fin, muchichichisimas gracias por comentar a: Akariharukaze12, Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai, ali-chii, inazumasonic, aika-chan20, any-dancer21, tachiharu4ever, Suigin Walker, loly-chan, Thais Yuuki y Saya-chan dattebayo. **

**No sabéis como me llegan todos estos review :'D ¡Y aunque no os responda a muchos (porque ya no se a quien respondí o a quien no… culpad a mi mentalizad de pez -.-) sabed que Cristy os quiere muchiiiiisimo! X3**

**Y finalmente, pues lo de siempre, espero que comentéis, si os a gustado, si no, si habéis visto alguna falta, vamos, lo normalito jajajaja ¡Un besazo a todos! ¡Gracias por tomaros tiempo de leer!**

**¡Cristy se despide! ;D **


	13. Despues de la tormenta ¿Qué hay?

**Lo sé, lo sé ¿Habré llegado a los dos años sin hacer la continuación? La verdad es que a pesar de todo lo avisé en el summary así que no me siento del todo culpable… del todo. Siento muchísimo la espera a todos lo que hayáis querido leerla continuación y os hayáis quedado esperando pero muchas cosas han pasado (asuntos personales) y no podía nunca pensar en una buena trama para continuar.**

**De todas formas creo que me ha quedado bien, puede que sea un poco corto para los que hayáis esperando la continuación pero lo que importa en el contenido, no la cantidad en mi opinión. ¡Espero de corazón que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni Inazuma Eleven Go! Me pertenecen, todo es exclusiva propiedad de Level-5 y sus respectivos autores dentro de el.**

**Aclaraciones: Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos**

**Después de la tormenta…. ¿Qué hay?**

El viento zarandeaba las hojas de los arboles en silencio, como preparándose para el huracán que estaba por venir. Ni Haruna ni Tachimukai hablaron, sabían que era mejor esperar a que Yuuto iniciara la conversación.

- ¡Qué está pasando aquí! ¡Haruna! ¡Tachimukai! –exclamo Kido desde arriba de las escaleras

- Ni-san ¿Qué… haces aquí? –tenia la mente en blanco ahora mismo

El de googles suspiro lentamente- Hoy es el día en que te llevo a cenar, pero es evidente que lo has olvidado –bajo las escaleras.

- Yo… Kido-san… -intento hacerse oír Yuuki.

- No estoy hablando contigo Tachimukai –siguió hablando sin despegar la mirada de su hermana- Haruna, llevo esperando afuera desde hace un buen rato –suspiro de nuevo, parecía enfadado- Podrías haberme avisado de que te ibas a quedar aquí.

- Per…perdona… –empezó a fruncir el ceño- ¿Qué te pasa oni-san? Nunca has sido tan maleducado como ahora.

- No me pasa nada, nos vemos mañana –dijo girándose y emprendiendo el camino a la salida del instituto.

- ¡Ki-kido-san! –exclamo Tachimukai dando un paso al frente. Kido se paro, sin embargo, no se dio la vuelta, seguía de espaldas a ellos- Me acabo de declarar a Haruna y ella me ha correspondido –había una gran probabilidad de no salir ileso tras decir aquella frase y Tachimukai lo sabia… pero tenía que intentarlo- ¡Por eso mismo…! P-por eso mismo pido que Kido-san también acepte esa decisión –terminó haciendo una reverencia.

Pasaron los segundos, agonizantes segundos que parecieron años, hasta que Kido hablo- Nos vemos mañana –repitió, volviendo a emprender el camino.

- ¡Ni-san! –exclamo Haruna

- Tachimukai. Quiero que este en su casa antes de medianoche –giro su cabeza hacia ellos- llamare para comprobar

- ¿Qué…? –hablo sin entender el castaño. Kido mostro una ligera sonrisa haciendo que el chico se recompusiera de la sorpresa- ¡S-si! No llegara más tarde, se lo prometo. Gr-gracias, Kido-san –sonrió

Cuando Kido salió por completo de allí todavía no se lo creía, hasta que Haruna meneo su hombro- ¿Tachi-kun?

- Haruna… -esta, lo miro extrañada- Estoy vivo… -murmuro haciendo que la chica riera

- Si –asintió sonriendo- estás vivo, ahora vamos a ponerte unos zapatos, no me gustaría que te resfriases

- ¿Y eso…? –de repente se acordó, había venido corriendo descalzo- ¡A-ah, lo siento! ¡Es que…!

Mientras el chico intentaba explicar a la de ojos azules el problema que había tenido un joven de traje y rastras los veía desde lo lejos, sabía que acababa de entregar a su hermana a otro hombre, pero, al contrario de cómo se lo había imaginado muchas veces, estaba satisfecho con la elección que había hecho y ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de su hermana compensaba todo lo que podía haber pasado.

- Te la encargo, Tachimukai… -le dijo a la nada, antes de alejarse de allí, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Endo había salido del entrenamiento hacia un rato, sin embargo no tenía ganas de volver a su casa todavía, cuando pasaba por una de las calles escucho a Tenma de lejos, curioso, se aproximo a la zona donde creía que estaba el chico.

-¡… Yo creía que si! –Fue lo primero que escuchó decir claramente- Además, la tía Haruna me dijo que si también.

- Es imposible…

En ese momento los pies de Endo se quedaron fijados en el infinito, era Aki. No entendía como inconscientemente había llegado a su casa. Posiblemente quería verla pero después de lo ocurrido no sabía si atreverse…comenzó a darse la vuelta y hacer oídos sordos de lo que estaba escuchando, pero algo le hizo quedarse donde estaba y seguir oyendo la conversación.

-Es imposible que te haya dicho que él y yo estamos juntos… -¿De quién estaría hablando la chica? Se acerco un poco más- …porque no es verdad.

- ¿Entonces porque os vi juntos en la cocina al llegar?

Endo frunció el ceño ¡Quien hubiese tocado a la joven iba a salir mal parado!

- Estábamos hablando, tú hablas con Aoi también.

El pequeño Matsuzake se sonrojo- P-pero estabais sonriendo…

- ¡Tenma! –se le escuchaba cansada quizás esa conversación había sido entablada mas veces- ¿Tu no sonríes al hablar? No me puedo creer que hayas estado pensando…

- ¿Entonces no sales con Goenji-san?

Endo abrió los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa que le causaba aquella declaración, ¿no le había dicho que quería a Natsumi? ¿A su esposa? Sin contar con que aquel dolor en el pecho volvía a salir…

- Ve a la cocina a comer y en cuanto termines te irás a tu habitación –le ordenó como una madre a su hijo.

- ¡¿P-Porqué?!

- Por ir hablando de la gente a sus espaldas –el chico se deprimió- Bueno, bueno -Aki suspiro sin poder aguantar la cara de lamento que tenía el chico- Ya está, no pasa nada, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendido?

Tenma asintió y se adentro en la casa.

Aki le siguió con la mirada- No sé que voy a hacer contigo… -le hablo a la nada.

Sin medir las consecuencias, Mamoru, que a pesar de todo no se había ido, echo un paso hacia delante y se aventuro a hablar. No tenía mucha idea de lo que iba a decir pero en ese momento lo había entendido todo. Un click interior lo alerto. Al igual que Goenji, un di Aki podría estar con otro hombre… un hombre que no era el….

Y la idea no le gustó para nada.

- Aki…

El temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Kino fue suficiente para hacer saber a Endo que le había escuchado- Aki… -volvió a repetir su nombre- necesito hablar contigo… -ella no cedía- Mírame… -suplico angustiado, mirando su espalda- por favor, Aki.

Ella se giro, intentando mantenerse fuerte, aunque sentía que cada segundo que pasaba sus fuerzas la alejaban- Para que, no necesito hablar contigo de nada… necesito… quiero que me dejes, Endo-kun… ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No quiero que estés en mi vida! –se abrazo a si misma en un intento de reconfortarse.

Segundos después, el tiempo se paro- No quiero…

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡No quiero Aki, no quiero separarme de ti nunca más! - vio una sombra coger su cara entre unas manos y después, un suave sabor a chocolate inundo su boca- Te quiero… -hablo Endo después de besarla

Los ojos de la joven se dilataron en cuestión de milisegundos tras aquella confesión.

- Y… -continuaba- …y aunque pudiera, no quiero alejarme de ti, Aki –dijo tras volver a depositar un casto beso la comisura de la muchacha y abrazarla.

Al poco rato la escucho sollozar- Nat-Natsumi-san… -la imagen de la pelirroja vino a su cabeza. No podría soportar ver a su amiga con tristeza y el sentimiento de traición ya comenzaba a aparecer en el estomago de la chica, haciéndola hipar rápidamente.

No quería hacer daño a su amiga, aunque le costase su felicidad.

- Hablare con ella –le susurro suavemente- lo entenderá, lo se, ella se ha vuelto una persona increíble … y me quedare contigo Aki… -dijo mientras sentía como las manos de ella se aferraban a su chaqueta en un intenta de no dejarle ir, a pesar de que sabia las consecuencias que podría traer aquello. Pero Endo Mamoru había tomado su decisión, y no pensaba volverla a cambiar. Nunca más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haruna y Tachimukai se apresuraron a la residencia Kogure, tras tocar la puerta, él mismo la abrió con una sonrisa en la cara- ¡Ah, Tachimukai! ¿Sabes dónde está Goenji-san? Ha salido y no se…

- Kogure… he quedado en vergüenza por tu culpa… -murmuro entrando con un aura maligna… que no encajaba del todo bien con su rostro sonrojado.

- ¿Q-que haces…? ¿Po-por qué tienes esa cara de…? –empezó a alejarse- Tachimukai… no te me acerques… tengo un mal presentimiento…

- ¡K-Kogure! –se avalanzó sobre él.

- ¡Que no te me acerques maldita sea! –dijo echando a correr mientras en castaño de ojos azules le perseguía avergonzado.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, Kogure!

Haruna solo reía observando la escena, enterneciéndole como Tachimukai, quien había conseguido atrapar a Kogure, no dejaba de reclamarle cosas muerto de vergüenza señalándola a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo había visto todo… ABSOLUTAMENTE todo.

Endo Natsumi no sabía que pensar. Simplemente giro sobre sus talones y marcho a paso rápido hacia su casa. Le sorprendió lo rápido que había llegado y se había sentado en el sofá a reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido- _Hablare con ella y me quedare contigo Aki_… - Lagrimas y mas lagrimas comenzaron a descender de las mejillas de la joven sin embargo, Natsumi no se molesto en pararlas. Si bien había estado observando grandes cambios en la llegada de Goenji y Aki a su vida, no esperaba que ocurriese nada de lo vivido, mucho menos a tal velocidad.

- Tal vez eso es verdadero amor… -pensó sin querer.

Y es que, Natsumi. A pesar de su belleza y riqueza, siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que su compañero de vida no compartía los mismos sentimientos que ella, al menos no de la misma fuerza. Tal vez el matrimonio concertado que le hicieron sus padres y los de él no fue una buena manera de ser sinceros con los sentimientos de ambos- Endo-kun… -murmuro mientras miraba su anillo, el cual se había quitado, en la mesa. Se quedo en silencio, como si esperase que fuese a ocurrir algo en ese momento que cambiase su vida para mejor.

Pero no hay nada que pueda sacarla del sentimiento que alberga ahora en su pecho…

¡Ding, dong!

Tap, tap, tap… Natsumi se quedo delante de la puerta, sin abrir, ¿Y si era Endo? ¿Entraría y le diría con una sonrisa que quería divorciarse de ella? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? Recordó lo feliz que parecía en los brazos de Aki y suspiro. La gente dice que tu eres feliz si la persona que amas lo es… quizás le tocaba ahora a ella… ver como se alejaba… Alargo su mano y abrió la puerta.

…¿O puede que sí?

- Quien…

- Hola –dijo una voz grave entrando sin permiso en la residencia Endo- Sabes, tengo que decirte una cosa.

- ¿¡G-goenji-kun?! ¿Q-que haces aquí? –pregunto desorientada

- Tenemos que hablar.

Ella le miro con desdén- No estoy ahora para charlas profundas como la de la última vez –dijo- Yo…

- ¡Eres una egocéntrica!

- ...¿Uh?

- ¡Por no hablar de vanidosa!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Además tienes demasiado carácter!

- ¡A qué viene eso! – exclamo ella enfadándose y olvidando su tristeza por el momento- ¡¿Eso es lo que venias a decirme, idiota?!

- ¡Eres una gruñona! –seguía insultándola.

- ¡Mira quién habla!

- ¡Mimada!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Consentida!

- ¡Imbécil!

- … ¡Pero me gustas!

.

.

Natsumi sintió como la sangre se subía a sus mejillas- ¡N-no digas tonterías! –las lagrimas que había conseguido quitarse antes volvieron a salir- ¡No estoy para bromas! –le golpeo en el brazo, débilmente, ¡H-habla en serio… por una vez en tu vida!

Goenji la miro sorprendido.

- Nunca… -dijo acercándose, cogiendo de las muñecas a Natsumi y la miro a los ojos- he hablado más en serio –Y aprisiono sus labios sobre los suyos, en una batalla en la que ambos terminaron rindiéndose al otro y se entregaron por completo. Mientras unas últimas lágrimas descendían por la barbilla de la joven...

Como bien dice la frase, si las cosas malas vienen de dos en dos ¿Por qué las buenas no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Varios meses después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pareja de jóvenes salía de lo que parecía ser un juicio, mientras otras dos personas los esperaban a la salida.

- ¿Qué tal? –dijo Goenji hablando cuando llegaron con ellos.

Natsumi y Endo se miraron y asintieron- Los papeles del divorcio se han acabado –dijeron al unisono mientras se acercaban a sus respectivas parejas.

En efecto, tras lo que ocurrido meses antes, cuando Endo llego a casa después de haber hablado con Aki, se encontró con Natsumi. Ambos se sinceraron con lo ocurrido. Hablaron horas y horas sobre lo que habían estado sintiendo el uno por el otro durante los últimos tiempos y llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor para ambos, sería el divorcio.

- A pesar de todo, Endo-kun, me hiciste muy feliz, espero que a pesar de todo, sigamos siendo amigos –dijo entrelazando la mano con Goenji mientras miraba a su ex marido con una sonrisa.

- Yo también Natsumi –sonrió alegre- Eres una muy buena amiga.

Nadie estaba enfadado y los tramites se habían hecho bien, todo había tenido un final feliz. Goenji miro su reloj y aviso a los demás- Debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos al aeropuerto.

- ¡Es cierto! –corroboro Aki- ¡No vas a poder coger el avión!

Ambas parejas se dirigieron al aeropuerto Inazuma donde encontraron a una tercera pareja despidiéndose mientras se abrazaban. El chico acariciaba suavemente el pelo de la joven y le susurraba cosas al oído. Segundos después, Tachimukai y Haruna observaron a las parejas que les miraban y sonrieron mientras ellos se acercaban.

-El avión a Inglaterra sale en quince minutos, Goenji-san –le dijo Tachimukai a su mayor, el cual asintió- Debemos darnos prisa si no queremos perderlo.

- Espero que os vaya a ambos muy bien cuando retoméis la carrera –dijo Endo orgulloso de sus compañeros.

- Vuelve pronto, ¿vale? –dijo Natsumi dándole un beso a Shuuya- En cuanto aterrices tendré la boda planificada.

- Es una pena que tengáis que iros de nuevo allí –dijo Aki triste mirándolos a ambos.

- Bueno, hemos aplazado demasiado los estudios –respondió Goenji cogiendo su equipaje de mano- En cuanto terminemos nos vendremos –sonrió levemente-

- Yuuki-kun… -dijo Haruna apartándolo de nuevo del grupo.

- Dime –pregunto- ¿Estas triste porque me voy de nuevo? Ya lo hemos hablado antes, no te preocupes, quiero que nos casemos en cuanto llegue yo también así que me esforzare lo mas que pueda y volveré rápidamente.

Haruna sintió un calor cálido en el pecho y abrazo a Tachimukai. Si, no había nada que temer, porque esta vez él iba a volver. Ambos habían conseguido sobrepasar las dificultades pero, después de todo, ambos habían llegado a su destino… y no pensaban volver a dejarlo escapar…

**Fin **

**Y aquí termina otra historia. Me siento en paz conmigo misma después de todo la verdad, **

**Y quiero ante todo dar la gracias a todos/as la personas que me han estado apoyando con sus superincreiblemaravillosos reviews que me alentaban a continuar la historia y me dejaban una sonrisa en la cara. Y a los que no dejáis reviews también, aunque espero que por ser el último cap, me lo dejéis :D **

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto a la historia como a mi. ¡Intentare venir con una nueva historia cuanto antes! ¡Un besazo a todos y muchímas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Cristy se va~**~


End file.
